What Are We Gonna Do Now?
by Mondra
Summary: Chpt 12 up! AU B/V after Freezer Saga. What if Freezer was not defeted by Mirai Trunks? What if Vegeta was given to Bulma as a lab rabbit? Will something else besides friendship blossom? Situation gets complicated!
1. Things may not be as bad as they seem

Disclamer: I do not own DBZ 

**AN: READ, READ, READ!!! IMPORTANT!!! **Well, that's my new story, I hope you'll like it. It's an AU B/V fic that takes place right after Freezer Saga. Mirai Trunks looses with King Kold and Freezer (I wonder how could that happen...) and everyone including Vegeta, Goku and Bulma are enslaved. Our beloved Freezer decides that he'd use Bulma in his science departament and that Vegeta will be her lab rabbit while upgrading the GR. He thinks that either they would kill eachother, the GR would kill Vegeta of Vegeta would kill Bulma and than Freezer would kill Vegeta... Well, that's one hell of a complicated plot, but I hope that everything will be clear after the first chapter. One last thing. In my first fic there was no Yamcha bashing, but in this one, there will be MAJOR bashing of this charakter, so all you Yammy lovers out there – you were warned.

Please, don't mind my spelling or grammar, but if you'll notice  a mistake as big as a Solar System, inform me. English is not my first language.

What Are We Gonna do Now?

Chapter 1 

Things may not be as bad as they seem.  (Bulma's POV)

How could this happen? How could I let this happen? And why the hell a little and insignificant planet like Earth could deserve such a fate? Now I'm here, on this ship full of horny bastards that know nothing of me... Why...? Why...?

Flashback 

_' I shall destroy that planet of yours in a blink of an eye, you pathetick creatures!' the white lizard-like looking monter shouted and smirked like a maniac. _

'No! I won't let you, Freezer!' Yelled Goku, but he knew that he had no chance against his opponent. Freezer nearly killed that lavender-haired boy, and he was a Super Sayia-jin!. Goku was seriously injured, with his ki decresed nearly to zero. He looked around for some kind of help. Piccolo and Gohan couldn't move, Yamcha and Krillin were uncontious, Bulma was taken to the lizard's ship long time ago and Kami knows what they were doing to her and Vegeta... Vegeta fought Freezer first, but he lost and he was dragged by some soliger to the ship right behind his best friend. In this moment Goku fell to his knees and everything went blank...

_End Flashback_

All I remembered was waking up ina strange plasteel room that resembled a cell.. Later, I was graced by "His Allmightiness" presence.

Flashback 

_'Greetings, Little one. No need to fear me if you'll cooperate.' Said Freezer with his strange feminie voice_

_'I shall NOT cooperate with you, you bastard! What did you do to my planet and friends!' Bulma  refused to back down from the disgusting lizard _

_'Calm down, sweete. I destroyed your worthless planet, but no need to worry. I will provide you everything on MY planet. You will be impressed, you shall see...'_

_'My friends' she managed to choke out. She was trying her hardest not to bake down and cry. "EARTH! My beloved Earth!_

_'Most of them are in the anti-ki chamber, so they wouldn't do something stupid. But I belive one of them was wise enough to drop that foolish "courage" as you call it, and join me.'_

_'Who...?' she couldn't belive that one of her friends would do that._

_'As I recall his name was Yamcha.'_

_'YAMCHA?!?!?!!?!?!?!!?' she cried and fell to her knees 'It's impossible, you're lying!'_

_'I wouldn't lie to you. Now if you don't want your precious friends  to die, you must work for me'_

 '_I willnot work for you! EVER! My firnds will get me out of here!'_

_'Ha! Like they could defet me... Do you really think they have a chance against me?'_

_'It doesn't matter' Bulma replied calmly 'They will defet you anyway. Your imagined power is your weakness, Freezer'_

_'And your faith in your friends is yours!' Freezer snapped back 'Ah... If you don't cooperate, I will brain-wash them, and make them kill you and than kill themselves. Does that sound appealing?'_

_Bulma paled_

_'This time you win... But you've only won a battle. We shall see who will win the war.' She said quietly_

_'The war is long over, my dear... Anyway, I have a suprise for you.' He said with devilish smirk 'Zarbon!' (wished back with the rest of Freezers army by Earth Dragon Balls) he called, and a few seconds later, a tall, green figure appeared at the door, dragging something behing him. This "something" was "someone". _

_'Vegeta!' Bulma shrieked 'What is HE doing here? What did you do to him?!?!' _

'_Relax, my dear. He will be your lab rabbit. I want you to work on a new type of a Gravity Room.'_

_'How the hell do you know about GR?!?!'_

_'I have my ways. But back to the main subject. You may test new abillities of your machine on him. He has no right to complain, he eats less than you do, he sleeps less than 3 hours per day and if he doesn't stand this, it's his fault. __Understood?' __Freezer glared at the poor Chickyuu-jin female, who was looking at the bruised and bloody body before her. She felt a stab of pain. She hated seeing anyone like this..._

_End Flashback_

Than they took me to this planet and gave me an apartament and a lab. I must say that it is very modern. I build the GR and right now I'm upgrading it. Vegeta is still delirious, but he will be fine. At least I hope so.

I know that he is cruel and has no feelings but... I heard him talking in his sleep. He was speaking something about his planet, family and that he must ascend ssj and kill Freezer. Than he started to cry. It really hit me that a proud warrior like him can cry. Of course, Krillin told me that he cried before his death, but I thought that it was only some kind of joke. I only hope that he will wake up, I need him to help me get rid of Freezer. I know that he can reach ssj. Only thing that worries me is that he won't trust me and won't cooperate. Oh, and that lack of food and sleep. I think that that lizard wants him die of exhaustion. Dishonorable death for a warrior like him...

'Sir, isn't it a little bit dangerous?' Zarbon asked his lord

'Oh my, Zarbon. I want to have some fun with the little monkey before he dies. I want him to belive that he can defet me and then crush his dreams and kill the worthless piece of shit.' Freezer giggled like a schoolgirl and turned his attention to the people locked in the anti-ki chamber 'Are you having fun down there, Goku?' he smirked cruely and increased the power of the chamber. Krillin, as the weakest, fell uncontious.

'Let us go you monster and fight like a warrior!' Piccolo growled

'Nah... It's more fun seeing you like this...'

'You'll see, Bulma will find a way to get us out of here!' Goku spoke through clenched teeth.

'Oh my! You Sayia-jins are sooo stupid!' and the room was filled with loud, maniacal laughter...

**Short note for the ending:** Sooo... How did you like it? Should I continue? Please, review and tell me what you think!

Asia


	2. It's Hard to Even Start

**Disclamer: Well, I'm not Toriama-san, sorry.**

**AN:** Nothin' important to say.

Chapter 2

I's Difficutl to Even Begin (Vegeta's POV)

I only remember the beating that Freezer gave me and then... I guess I just passed out. And here am I. In such a strange room. Everything is blue. Freezer doesn't know that blue is my favorite colour, does he? I try to sit up, but I only manage to grunt in pain and fall back onto the bed. Now that's what confuses me the most. Why am I in bed? That lizard surely wouldn't put me here... or maybe it's just some kind of a sick joke... And the most important question – why am I alive ?!? As far as I know this Kold family, they wouldn't have any mercy... Gods, I bet they'll try to torment me later...

Suddenly I feel a little ki approaching the room that I am in. The door that were slightly ajar are now wide open, just as my mouth... ONNA?!?!?!?!?!?! What the hell is SHE doing here? Or maybe Freezer and all  was just a bad dream, though I can hardly belive it. 

- W... woman...? – I manage to choke out

- It's Bulma. I'm glad that you've finally decided to wake up, I was getting tiered of sleeping on the couch – she looks at me with this sweet smile of hers. 

- W... what?

- I guess you don't know what happened, do you? – she sighs and sits beside me on the bed. – I'll give you the basics, ok? – when I nod, she continues – Freezer came to Earth along with his father and a whole army of his troops. You were fighting him, but he beat you. He beat us all. Goku, Piccolo, Gohan and Krillin are now locked in the anti-ki chamber and... Yamcha had joined HIM. He ordered me to work for him, or else he'd  kill all my friends. He... _gave me_ you to test the upgraded GR.

She must be joking! I open my mouth to protest, but she's first.  

- I can only imagine how you feel about it Vegeta, but he's given me you as a slave. He threatened to kill everybody I love. And he destroyed Earth. There's just a few of us, and we must stick together if we want to survive and kick that lizard's ass – she sayes with venom. I realize that she is right. Now we have the same goal. And she's been through the same thing that I once was.

- Listen woman. – I gather all the strenght I have left and slowly sit up.- I don't know where did you got that story, but it's something I cannot understand. I'm  the Sayia-jin no Ouji, damnit! I will not be some _woman's_ slave! I won't help you in anything. – I say it though I don't mean it. Damn pride. But I was a slave for almost 18 years of my life. I don't want more.

- Vegeta I don't want you to be my slave! – she sayes sadly. – I only say that we must work together. The word "slave" is what Freezer used, but I'm not him. If we just could work this situation out... I know that we can defet him, Vegeta. We must do it. He blew up our planets, destroyed everything we loved... 

- I did not loved anything – A LIE, A LIE! Gods, why do I lie like that?! I don't know, It's stronger than me. I loved my planet and my parents... My father...

- I don't belive you – she reorts. I sometimes think she knows everything. – But I will not argue with you now. I want to plan our revenge, and my only question is – will you help me?

I look into her eyes and I suddenly know the answer. 

- Yes – I say. – But what are the conditions? 

- I take care of the technical side and that is: fixing the GR and upgrading it. You train as much as you can. Plain and simple, only... – she stops and a frown appears on her face

- Only? – I encourage her

- Freezer gave... strict orders about how I'm supposed to treat you. He said that you must eat less than me and sleep no more than 3 hours. He said if you die of exhaustion it's your fault... I don't know what to do about that... You Sayia-jins eat 10 times more than an average human and I bet that more than 20 times than me. – she smiled weakly – I guess I'll just have to lie that I eat so much and as for sleep... You sleep just like humans and I bet I'm the only human alive that sleeps less than 4 hours per day. But it's just my work. I get so caught up that I can't stop, and training is very tiring. What do we do? 

- Well... That idea with you eating so much may pass, but you don't have to worry about my sleep. I can manage – I say, but I know that I won't be able to stand long like that. – However... – I yawn – I could use some sleep now

Aa weeks were passing by, I realized that I was forming some kind of a bond with the Woman. She was like no one I've ever met before. She treated me with... respect. True respect. Not this one of fear. Of course, we had fights. Lots of them, but they were only sparring matches. That was our only entertainment.

Our daily routine was rather dull, exept of those moments when we were working on my techinque. She'd show me tapes with my training and make suggestions. She wasn't a warrior, but she knew everything anout theory. She told me that she's always wanted to fight, but she was just to weak and there was nobody who could teach her becouse her friends had training of their own, and she'd never go to that perverted Roshi.

We'd discuss and have civilized conversations – something that was rearly happening to me during my life. I couldn't let my wall down in front of anybody. Exept her. It is interesting how she'd managed to brake through all barriers that I've been building for so long after only a few weeks she was able to destroy them.

That's how she became my first friend ever. The loud-mouthed, beautiful woman from Chickyuu-sei became the first real friend of me, a proud, arrogant and I must admit sometimes annoying Sayia-jin no Ouji. HOW COULD I LET THIS HAPPEN?!?!?!?!?!

At first, I tried to avoid her, though it was rather difficult  in a 35-meter apartament /AN Belive me. First few years of my life I lived in sth like that/, so I decided that Iwill simply ignore her. Now that was VERY easy. Especially when she was sitting beside me on a couch or when we were working or when she was sleeping on her bed and I on the couch and I could hear her breathing, becouse of the size of our apartament.

I decided to call it quit, and accept the fact that she was a part of my life now.

That was strange, though. To share something with someone. It was alien to me. But I guess that as the time was passing by I've grown to like that life. She was such a kind creature that I couldn't belive my luck. She bribed the cook to give her more food and let me sleep more than I was allowed to. I was afraid that she'd have trouble becouse of me, but nothing was happening. Well... of course there were some... misunderstandings between us sometimes, but they still bring a smirk to my lips.

Flashback 

- Onna!!! ONNA!!! – Vegeta shouted on top of his lungs – Where is that damn bot that you said you've fixed?!?

_She was nowhere in sight and it was impossible to be lost on their 35 square meters. Where the hell was she? He's been in the kitchen, the living room, the "hall" if you could call it that and he haven't found even a clue of  where she might be. Than he cursed his own stupidity and went to the bathroom. He opened the door, and his jaw hit the floor. She was standing in the middle of the bathroom, only in her panties._

_- VEGETA YOU PERVERT!!! GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!!! – she yelled and covered herself with her towel. He only blushed crismon red and ran away._

_End Flashback_

Later, I tried to apologize to her, but she only waved me off and said that it was all right. "Not as you've never seen a naked women before" she said. Little did she know. 

Oh, she's coming here now, I wonder what she wants from me THIS time. I'm training, for Kami's sake!

- Vegeta, I've got bad news. – she sayes  

- I've always knew you were my Nemesis, Woman – she blushes, but quickly turns serious again

- I need you to get out of the GR, Veggie. It's seriously damaged, I think that it may blo... – suddenly I feel the ground shake and moments later the room we're in blows up. I grab the Onna and cover her with my own body. What the hell possesed me to...?

Few minutes later I wake up. I feel the Woman underneth me.

- Vegeta! VEGETA!!! – and she starts sobbing. She thinks that I'm dead

- Baka Onna – I mutter and roll of her. The last thing that crosses my mind before I pass out is it's good that the Woman made that thing from a paractically undestructive material. Oh, and It's also good that it's sound-proof, or else we'd have Freezer here...

End of chapter 2

**Short Note:** Liked it? Yes, no? Suggestions? Ideas? Flames? (hope not) But if you have constructive flames, I wanna get them. Pease revew. Till next time pplz. 

Reviewers Corner – THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED THE PREV. CHAPTER! Myrrh, Miss-Killer, The Lone Warrior, Radditz-Onna and The Grasshopper (thank you especially. I know, I know. I must work on it, but I've always had a "thing" to dialogues)


	3. It's Custom to Make the GR Blow Up In BV...

Disclamer: Now what do you think? If I had the money, I'd buy it, but I'm just a litttle poor girl, so don't sue.

**AN:** Is Freezer really Freeza? I saw at least 6 ways to spell it, and I'm not sure which one is correct. I saw 5 versions of DBZ (Polish, French, Japanese, English and German), and it's always different. Frizer, Freezer, Fireza, Freeza, Frezer... 

Now I'm confused...

Oh, and I forgot to add that something like that

- bla bla- is talking

"bla bla"  is thinking

_italics_ –  and those are flashbacks

And in case you don't know some Japanese word, just notify me

Chapter 3 

It's Custom to Make The GR Blow Up In B/V Stories (Bulma's POV)

Kami, I was so scared.

But the fear was forgotten and shock quickly took its place. Vegeta saved me. Vegeta. Saved. Me. At first I couldn't belive it, but after a few minutes, I came to realization that I'm not dead and he really did it. I was afraid that he might be dead, and I prayed to every existing God that he'd be all right. He was Sayia-jin after all. I called his name, but he didn't move. You can only imagine my relief when he muttered "baka onna". I stood up and started to examine him. He was seriously injured, but I knew he'd be fine. I tried to drag him out of the destroyed GR, but he was so damn heavy! I know that muscules weigh much, but he looks so petite... I called a droid that could move large objects and ordered it to put him on the sofa in the living room. It was than that I relized that I have no medicines feft. I told myself not to panic and I tried to wake him up. I shook him a little and when he opened one eye I asked him if he knew where the regenerations tanks are kept.

 - Forget about it, Woman – he mumbled – I'm not allowed to use one...- and he fainted again. I had to act fast so I decides to hack into the main ship computer and get the data of the RT. I was always a good slicer, so after a few minutes I got all the files I needed and started to build the machine. In the meantime, I programmed the droid totake care of my injured Sayia-jin. Threee hours later I finished the RT. I was suprised that all parts I needed were in the lab, but at the moment I didn't care. I also didn't care that I've finished the Tank in a record timing. 

When I got everything set, I commanded the droid to put him in, and now I'm sitting on the couch looking at his bruised face. The computer sayes that he must be there 6 hours. I guess I could do something during that time.

I decide to rebuild the GR, but first I need to get rid of all broken and burned parts that are still in the room. I program thedroid to take care of it, so I can watch Vegeta. Gosh, and and I was mad when the lizard told me to make that droid... I didn't realize how useful it might be.

I watch his face for a while. Why did he save me...? Uh, Bulma you're so stupid. Without you, he wouldn't have GR, food and a plce to live. It's not about _feelings_ or something like that... But since we've been working together, he seems a little less distant. He acts civil, and even when we argue, it's almost always for fun. Upon the first impression, he's an arrogant prick, but I can say that I got to know him like no one has before and I think that sometimes I catch a glimpse of his true self that he's trying so hard to hide.

Suddenly, I hear a knock on the door. Who might that be? Kami, everything was so peaceful. Freezer left us alone, Yamcha was ordered to "guard" the biggest borthel on the planet...__

- Who is it? – I ask fearfully

- It's me honey, open up – I hear a deep male voice. Gods, not him, please, not him! He can't see Vegeta in the Regeneration Tank! He hates him!

- Oh, it's you Yammy-chan, wait a minute – I hope that all the sweetness added to my tone will cover the nervousness. I open the door just to slip myself into the hall. I close them quickly in fear that my "beloved" boyfriend will see anything.

- Hay babe – he whisperes to my ear and slids his hands around my waist. I feel sick. – Wanna go somewhere with me tonight?

Oh, I can't. Lord Freezer ordered me to build something for him, fast. So I'm sorry, but I can't You know how Lord Freezer is when he doesn't get what he wants... – he looks at me suspiciously, but then I flash him a sweet smile and kiss him on the cheek. Disgusting – I will be free in three dayes, honey. Than we can go somewhere – I say. Than he lets me go, sayes goodbye and mumbles something about his work. Yeah. Right. His work. When he's gone I quickly go back to my apartament and shut the door behind me. I managed to save myself three dayes!

Later that day the computer finally informed me that Vegeta is healed. When I saw him open his eyes I squeked in delight and opened the hatch. He shook his head , looked around and stepped out of the RT . Duh, good thing that I left his boxers on, or else I'd be blushing even more that I'm now. Luckilly, he didn't notice. He looked at me in suprise and I just couldn't help but run to him and hug him. He seemed shocked, to say at lest, but at that moment, I didn't care. 

- Woman, what ARE you doing? – he muttered

- I'm giving you a hug, dummy – and I squezed him harder

- Huh? – I could tell that he was confused

- Now don't you tell me that no one has ever gave you a hug before. He only blinked. Kami, he wasn't hugged in his entire life! How is that possible? Suddenly his expression changed, a perpetual scrowl got back to its place and he pushed me away

- I had no need for any pathetic "hugs" – he stated coldly and left the room to change. The nerve of that ass! I'll show him..! I was ready to run after him and tell him a thing or two, but an evil idea found its way to my mind. I've got you, my little Sayia-jin!

I decided to put my plan into action right before the dinner..

I prepared the meal ate quietly. Than I left the table without a word. He seemed to be okay with it and also didn't uttered a word. Something like that was continuing for almost three dayes. I was determinated to have my revenge, but I thought he haven't noticed that I wasn't talking to him. I was spending 15 a day hours in my lab, making short pauses only for meals, and he was training. But after third day of avoiding eachother, he finally blew up.  

- WOMAN!!!!!! – I heard from the direction of the kitchenn where he was devouring his supper. I calmly walked there and stoped before him. I raised an eyebrow, and I think that was when he flied off the handle. – What kind of sick game are you playing with me, Onna?  - he growled but I only looked at him questioningly. – Woman, you are walking on a thin ice... -

- I know – I spoke for the first time – That's why I like it. – I plastered a sly look on my face, and that only angered him more. His eye was twiching and a vein popped out on his forehead. Now that was amusing. Nah, amusing wasn't the right word. I'd say right down comical...

When I started to laugh I think that he really lost it compleatly. Before he was rather calm, but now... He started screaming. I payed no mind to it, but then he moved to a rather personal part and that caught my attention.

- ...ALL THIS SHIT THAT YOU TOLD ME ABOUT YOUR STUPID BAKA FRIENDS THAT YOU MISS THEM AND YOU DON'T WANT ANY HARM TO THEM, BUT YOU ARE STILL MEETING WITH ONE OF FREEZER'S MEN, AREN'T YOU?!? AND YOU DON'T TALK TO ME AND BELIVE IT OR NOT,  BUT YOU'RE THE ONLY PERSON THAT I REALLY LIKED TO CONVERSE WITH, DAMNIT!!! – I watched him in shock, and when he also realized what he said, he ran away to his Gravity Chamber. I shook my head but decided to follow my Sayia-jin Prince.

- Vegeta? – I whispered while opening the door of his "sanctuary". I could tell that he was pissed and he'd probably kick me out of the GR, but I'd feel better if I apologized. 

- Go away, slut. – he growled

- Don't call me that. – I spoke softly. I swear, if he was anybody else, I'd shout him to death.

- Why? – he shifted into his meditating state and was now sitting in the middle of the floor.

- Becouse I don't date Yamcha. Well, in fact I do, but I don't want to.- I sighned and sat beside him on the cold tytanium floor. – he was my former boyfriend, a "mate" you'd say, but... he betrayed us and joined Freezer willingly. He belives that I have forgiven him and keeps thinking that we're still a couple, and Iwant him to belive that, becouse if I angered him, he might ask the lizard to kill us... Or kill you and make me... I don't know... his personal slave or something like that. He really hates you, Vegeta. And he doesn't know yet that we're living toghether, becouse if he knew, he'd be more than a bother. Besides, how do you know about him?

He looked me in the eye. He frowned slightly, but than his expression softened. 

- Well, I guess that I was wrong then. But why did you avoided me the last few dayes? Oh, and I was half-contious when he walked in, and I over-heard your conversation.

- I was just trying to teach you a lesson... – I giggled a bit – But I think that it was just too painfull...

- Teach me a lesson for what? – he asked, clearly not remembering the little "incident".

- Remember when I hugged you? – he nodded – Well, than you pushed me away, and I was rather pissed. No one had ever hugged you before?

- No... There was no such a... custom on my planet. – he mumbled

- Yeah, what about your planet? You must tell me everything about it, becouse than we might avoid uch suprises. – I was determined to know something about his home. He scrowled, but when he saw my best sweet smile he shook his head 

- You are a demanding little creature, aren't you? – he sighned, but I think he decided that it was better to tell me everything . – My home planet, Vejita-sei was very beautiful when seen from the space. "Like a ruby"  Freezer used to say before he blew it up. In some places it was green and pulsating with life, but most of it was covered in desert. Temeperatures there were always above 50 C and it rained once in 30 years. I must say that I loved to fly to the desert for a fer dayes, so nobody would bother me. Especially my father. Father... I really... loved him, he was the only person that I felt like this, and I think that he felt some kind of affection for me. I haven't known my mother, she died when I was a couple months old. She was assasinated by Freezers inteligence. I was told that she had a big influence on my father and she almost talked him into starting a war with the tyrant. We were the only race strong enough to beat him, but when she was killed, father feared that the same fate might meet me and his people. He would be a good ruler, but Freezer destroyed him. First mentally, than psyhically. And than he took me. He ordered me to do horrible things that I'd never do if I was raised on Vejita-sei. Our Sayia-jin honor was our pride. We weren't butchers as you thought us to be, but we were warriors. But that idiots Radditz and Nappa, the only of my kind left, were unloyal and willingly joined the lizard. Just as your Yumche or something like that. 

Freezer used to beat me on daily basis, or ordered Zarbon, Dodoria or Ginyu to do that, when he was too busy. He wanted to brake me. And... I hate to say that, but he succeed... – his voice was lowered to a whisper and than he fell silent. I looked at him for a while, and I finally realized who he really was. A fallen warrior that seked revenge.

- No, Vegeta. – I said quietly. He looked at me strangely when I continued – He had not succeeded. Well, maybe partly, but when I look at you now and I remember you from Namek or from Earth I see a change, and a very big one. Together, we can beat him. BUT if you keep bitching like that, I might change my mind – I added with a playful expression. He smirked and raised an eyebrow 

- Well, Woman, I guess you have to get used to it, becouse that's a part of my charakter that Frrezer had no influence on. – his smirk grew wider and I was shocked when it turned into a real smile. – Now it wouldn't be right taht you'd know everything about me and I practically nothing of you, so...

- As you know, my homeplanet was Earth. It was such a beautiful planet... 60% of it was water, so it was very different from yours. My dad was a great inventor, and the owner of Capsule Corporation, the biggest company on our planet. He invented capsules – small items in which you could store very large objects like planes, cars or ships. Your GR was also a capsule on the beginning. I didn't have much friends, becouse I had a private tutour... I was a "genius" child, meant to be the greatest siencetist on Earth. I was to inherit Capsule Corp. I loved my parents dearly, but I still have that strange impression that dad wanted me only becouse I was smart. What if I grew up to be stupid, just like my mum? I don't want to say that my mum was an idiot or something, but she was a littlr bit... dense. But you've met her, you know how she could act sometimes... When I was 16 I went for a hunt for Dragon Balls and that's when I've met Goku – my first real friend. He was younger and at the beginning I wanted to use him for my own purposes, but soon I realized that we had strong bonds of friendship that I couldn't, and didn't want to, brake. At that time I've met most of my best friends. Krillin, Muten Roshi (that pervert!)... Yamcha... Tenshinhan, Chaozu, Chi-Chi, Oolong and Puar of course... and even Piccolo.

Yamcha became my first boyfriend and I was madly in love with him. But after a few years of being together, something started to brake. I even once caught him cheating on me... 

I don't know why, but I've forgiven him. I took him back... Than you came and killed most of them. Even beat little Gohan. I admit that I hated you back then... And... you know the rest. I suffered when I witnessed my planets destruction. I think that only my will helped me not to go insane...

- I didn't know that Freezer blew up Vejita-sei. They told me that it was hit by an asteroid... I didn't belive that, becouse my father would handle one louse asteroid, but... I was only 8 and I didn't know what Freezer was capable of.  

I was shocked when I heard the news. Everything I knew was turned into space trash and that frightened me... But I reacted as usual. I told everybody that I didn't give a shit and I played a tough guy. Gods, how I hated that life under Freezer... On Namek I thought that I will finally be free of the tyrant, but when I died... I've fallen into utter depression. Kakarotto "killed" him. And now I am once again his slave. It's like a sick time warp! – he laughed darkly – But this time I will defet him...

I looked at him. He had a look of passion on his face. That man... erm Sayia-jin was really determined to achieve his goal.

- I belive in you, Vegeta... you will ascend Super Sayia-jin, belive me. I can feel that you're close... Just a little more work. N- I said, and my own words suprised me as well as the Prince. He looked at me in confusion but I only smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. Than I left, so he wouldn't see my fiourious red blush. KAMI I KISSED VEGETA, _THE_ PRINCE OF ALL SAYIA-JINS AND SOMEONE I THOUGHT THE BIGGEST JERK IN THE UNIVERSE... I fell to a chair and re-thought what I've done. Not really wise Bulma... Even if it was only on the cheek...

**A very little note for the ending:** It was my first chap ever that I wrote with minor help of the dictionary. I accually checked 5, **5** words. My record, but I hope it will pay off. ^_^ Till now, I was just too layzy to check anzthing... I hope you liked it! Please review!


	4. Changes?

Disclamer: Me no own 

**AN: **First of all I'd like to thank you for your wonderful reviews, they really help me writing more. It always works like this – more reviews = quicker updates. Even if I don't say "When I will have 10 reviews I will continue". It's just that I feel better when I see that someone likes the crap that I write. I realize that I have lacks and I could do better, but writing relaxes me. Besides, I'm just to lazy to check my work. ^_~  

Well, no more blabbing, on with the story!

Chapter 4 

Changes? (Veggie's POV)

I still don't know why she did that. Huh, maybe it was just the so-called "heat of the moment". But I'm still not sure. But Kami punish me if I ever admit it out loud that I like her. So what that she kissed me? And only on a cheek? Not a big deal. 

We've lived in peace for the past few dayes, but I must admit that she's been a little... akward. We weren't fightting much, and she was rather silent. If I hadn't known better, I'd say that she's depressed. But why would she? Everything was going as planned, I was getting stronger each day, I could almost feel the hidden Super-Sayia-jin power in me once, but... I don't know. Something wasn't right with her. And she's burned my breakfast. Damn.

- Woman – I growled to get her attention. She looked up at me with tiered eyes. They were missing the usual blue fire. That was no good – What the hell happened to you? You've been acting like a dead fish lately. – I tried to start an argument, but I've earned only an angry look. Than she got back to her prevorious state – Well? – I asked – You're burning my breakfast, sleeping in, you have an expression on your face like someone burned your tail. 

- I don't have a tail, Vegeta – she smiled slightly. My little victory. – It's just that... I've been having... problems... with... someone.

My eyes widened. How could she have problems with anybody? She wasn't leaving our... her apartament for weeks! Besides, who would care?

- Who, Onna? Tell me and I will take care of him – I somehow had a feeling that it was a male. I scrowled at the thought. Wait, am I being jelous? She's not even my mate...

- No, you can't – she stopped my trail of thoughts.

- Huh? – I looked at her like an idiot. Bravo, Vegeta, bravo. Make a bigger ass of yourself.

- You can't help me brcouse it will only bring you... us trouble. – She said sadly. Why?

- Why? – I asked

- Becouse. – she just looked away.

- Tell me. – I demanded and made her look at me. She sighned and mouthed "Yamcha". That fucker?!?! What did he do? I swear if he... heh, nevermind. I'd kill him anyway.

- What did he do to you? I'll.... – I started but she covered my mouth and hushed me.

- He didn't do anything. He just demanded that I meet him today and I'm afraid that than he might do something. But I think that is a low price for leaving us alone.

- What do you mean? – Now I was confused. What was she talking about?

- Well, Yamcha may ask Freezer about us, and than we would be in danger. I have a feeling that he's forgotten about us.  

- What? – I almost laughed. That Woman was sometimes strange – You think that he's forgotten? Onna, he does not forget anything. Ice-jins have the best memory of all known races in the Universe. Though you are right, we must not draw any attention to ourselves. But I could get rid of him quietly... – but she glared at me. Humans – what an enigma. Especially their females. – Why don't you let me take care of him? – I practically whined. Sheesh, I'm getting strange...

- You're getting strange, Veggie-chan – she looked at me with amusement. I must say that she can sometimes read me like a book. – I don't want you to kill him, becouse I belive that he's still good, he's only forgotten... /AN: Think – Star Wars, episode VI, Luke) – Is she stupid or something?!?But then she sighned, shifted on her chair and continued. – You probably think I'm stupid, but he was my first partner, one of my best friends and I refuse to belive that all this time I was so stupid not to see that he was evil... I just want to be certain, ok? – she pleaded I couldn't do anything else than nod – Besides – she said with a smirk – You're not an angel yourself, and I like you a lot, you know? – I watched her in awe as she stood up and headed to her room. What the hell...? Has she just admitted... She. Said. That. She. Likes. You. You. Moron. That's all, damn it, nothing to get excited over... That was all I could think of. I thought that these innocent words "I like you", wouldn't change a thing. Kami knew I was wrong.

I just scrowled, stood up and went to the bathroom for a quick shower before the training.

She got back after a few hours, crying.

And that, I couldn't stand.

She told me everything. I just couldn't belive that she trusts me so. 

I heard the door crack open, and there she was. Face red, eyes swollen from crying. She looked at me sadly, collapsed on the floor and whispered "I was wrong". I scooped her in my arms and lied on my couch. I was planning to leave after that, but I suddenly felt her hand on my shoulder and that stopped me.

- What do you want, Woman – I spoke softly

- Has ever someone you loved let you down? – she asked quietly and looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes of hers. At first I was angry that she dared to ask me that, but than I remembered our prevorious conversation about those things and decided to comfort her.

- Lots of  people, Onna. But you know about my father, don't you?- I stifened when she sat on my lap and circled her arms around my waist, but relaxed when she sighned happily. That was kinda... nice. 

- Tell me. I don't know much. – she whispered

- Well, I already told you that I didn't know if he loved me. I think he did, but never told me. Than I was given to Freezer. He told me that my father gave me away.. He almost broke me then... Before that I refused to obey him, but... I was just a little child and I thought that I must do whatever my father sayes and if it wasn't for Vegeta-sei's destruction, I'd be fully on the lizard's side. I wouldn't rebell, becouse I'd think that it was my father's – not his – will. But when he died, I realized that he's been decieved. That he made a mistake. And I decided not to listen to Freezer. I must say that it was one of the most important decisions in my entire life, becouse if I act different, I'd end up like Zarbon or his other lap dog... – when I ended she was staring at me intensivly and than managed to speak

- Will... will you... train me? –I was shocked. She once told me that she'd never fight, she'd only master the technic. When he asked her why, she said that she'd be the Univere worst fightier. She had her brains and she was content. So why ask me this now?  

- Why, Onna? That little bastard did something to you? – I think I sounded a little too worried than my pride allowed. Oh, fuck pride.

- Nothing, Vegeta, nothing, but he... tried... as I feared. I ran away and left him totally drunk, but I'm afraid... I'm so afraid of what he might do when he regains contiousnes. Please... Vegeta... – she was near tears once again and held me tighter. She was so fragile at the moment... A shell of a Woman I knew. So I sighned and nodded. Her pupils flashed bright blue and she threw her hands around my neck. She giggled happily and looked into my eyes. 

It felt like time stopped for both of us.

But then I turned my head quickly, and the feeling was gone.

- Well, mr. High'n'Mighty, what changed your mind – she asked with a sweet smile plastered on her face. I just made that "humpfing" sound 

- My mind was made up from the beginning Woman – I spoke with pride, but then I heard muffled chuckling and a few seconds later that baka Onna burst with laughter. What the hell was so funny? – What the hell is so funny, huh? – I glared at her, but her laughter only increased. Stupid, idiot, brainless, lowly humans... Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. Bulma would clasificate it as "a-very-mean-one". I smirked. She raised her eyebrows. And I started to tickle her. Before, she was laughing so hard that it was practically impossible to stand, but now I was starting to wonder if she had some serious lungs deformation. I stopped for a while to let her catch her breath, but that was a big mistake. She instantly hopped onto my back (I was wondering how could she be so fast) and leaned to my ear only to whisper "are you ticklish, Vegeta?" and started mercilessly attack my most most delicate regions. After a few minutes I was laughing so hard that my stomach hurt. I was thinking if my training really payed off. She made me totally helpless. Sayia-jins were very ticklish, and besides their tails it was their biggest weakness. When she finally stopped I decided to take my revenge.

We went like that for about  an hour till we both decided to call it quits. She went off to her room and I tried to sleep on the couch. Yeah. Tried. I thought about lots of things. Especially her. A single thought of her made me smile. She trusted me, belived in me and haven't feared me. How did she manage that was beyond me... How could she even look at me the way she does? Without pity, but with kindness and sincerity. Like no other before. 

Accualy, I've never had a real partner. Other females that I treid to form some kind of connection with were power-hungry or just cowards. True, I was a monster but I think I needed someone to get me out of this madness that I called my "life". I could never change compleatly. I was a cold bastard that wanted to rule the Universe but still... She made me realize that something wasn't right with me. Years ago I used to think that I am the way I am becouse it was just ment to be that way. Now I know that it's my choice. I no longer belive in destiny. I control my own life, no one else. I know that I may be the Legendary, but it's not becouse of my birth right, I can accomplish this only by work and only work. I can _feel_ that my goal is closer every day... I only hope that nothing will go wrong... I have bad feelings about all this...

**Short note for the end: **Allright, I know that was boring and it took me too long to write it, but I think we all know the feeling of a nasty writer's-block. Next chapter – Bulma's POV! What happened on a date with Yamcha? Why Vegetable has bad fellings? About what? What WILL happen? I know and you don't... Mwahahahahaha! As always, I hope that you liked this chapter. And please people, review.

**Reviewer's Corner:**

Tweetyboo – No need to worry, Goku and the Z gang are ok, they will play bigger parts later. I have something special for them ^_~ Trunks said that you are cruel and I'm afraid that you'll have to apologize. He is as stubborn as his parents...

MiraisGirl87 – sorry that it took me so long to update... 

Android18 (momentarily under different name) – yeah, I wanted to something slightly new, I'm glad that you think so. Thanx! BTW, how's Goten? 

That's all for today, ja ne!


	5. You Know You're Right

Disclamer: Yeah, yeah, I'm Toriama-san and I own DRAGON BALL!!! Mwahahahahahaha! No, I must face it... I don't own DBZ... 

**AN:** Sorry that I update so rarely, but sometimes I have problems... You know, writer's block... Arggh, how I hate it! And I was also very busy, 'cause on the 11th of November was our Independence Day, one of my friends went to Rome to meet the Pope... Woha, that was a crazy week... But now, let's continue:

Chapter 5

You Know You're Right  (Bulma's POV)

I went straight to bed after our little "fight"... Ohh, I haven't had so much fun for... for almost a year! The guy is really incredible... Huh, what am I saying? Now Bulma, time to think straight... Vegeta may be a friend of yours, but nothing else. And that's the best solution I think. No sense in beeing so attached to anyone, it's not safe on this planet... Hell, if someone knew that we even like eachother we'd be separated. Freezer is paranoid about that kind of things... He's afraid of some kind of plot against his life or somethig...

I guess I have to focus on my work or Veggie will scream his head off... He asked me (again) to upgrade the damned GR so he could get even stronger than he is now, though I can't even understand how the hell anyone can have so much power. I know that Freezer is stronger, and Vegeta is not even a Super-Sayia-jin but... how can he do all that is beyond me.

Oh yeah, and he promised to train me!

He better do that if he knows what's good for him, or his ear-drums will suffer... oh, here he is! I smile sweetly, but he only frowns

- You won't be smiling when I'm done with you Woman. Time to train – he smirked and opened the GR for me. I stepped in with slight hestitation, like something inside would eat me. To be exact, Vegeta. Not literally of course, but I had a bad feeling that he won't be very nice to me today.

As always when it came to my moody Sayia-jin, I was right.

We started with "simple warm-up" and that was, from his point of view, running in 5g gravity, while any normal human gets smashed in 12g, 200 sit-ups, 200 push-ups and a few basic kata.  /AN: I know that "kata" means "basic", so it's like "buttery butter", but it's MY story so there =P/ 

All this in 5g. After a few minutes I was exhausted. Let's face it – I was never good in sport, and I wan't so strong, even for a human. Vegeta threatened me that if I won't do 10 more push-ups, I won't get anything to eat and he won't let me it the shower. Then I blew up  

- You Kami damned, stinking, stuck-up excuse of a monkey!!! – I yelled and jumped up and started to beat him up like he was some kind of an anti-stress punching bag. – Why are you treating me like this?!?! I provide you everything! I bribe the cook to give me more food, I give you a place to live, fix the GR, I meet with Yamcha, deal with Freezers henchmen ALL THIS FOR YOUR UNGRATEFUL ASS!!! – than I fell on my knees, totally drained, not able to anything. But Kami, I was so pissed! I wanted to rip his balls of and give them as a birthday present to Zarbon... Than he said something that left me stunned.

- Very good Woman... Get up, we must go get something to eat. – he shut down the gravity and lifted me up. Still in a state of utter shock, I managed to choke out only a faint "what?" . He smirked and put me down on his couch.

- You know how the Namek trained Kakarotto's brat? – I shook my head no – He tried to make him mad, becouse than he'd not control his ki and it would rapidly rise. I figured that with you ningens it's the best method... Congratulations, your power level rose 30 units – and he went to the kitchen to fix the dinner.

- Hay, you never told me you can cook, mr. Smart! – I said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice. – If you did we could take turns in the kitchen

- I'm the Prince, Onna! Though I can cook, it's not my job. It's for someone as low as you, and I'm only making an exeption, becouse you're too weak  - he mocked me and with a bearly noticable wink he went back to the kitchen.

I must say that the man... Sayia-jin has talent. The... thing that he'd prepared wasn't so poisonous as I thought it would be! In fact, it was quite eatable! Or maybe I was so hungry that I didn't even notice the flavor... But I guess that I won't let him cook again.

Now I'm in my bed again. Alone. Woha, how did that get here?!? Am I that desperate? Or maybe just so lonely... All my friends are enslaved, my planet and familly turned to nothing but dust, and my boyfriend... The thoughts of the lest date flod my mind. I only hope that he was too drunk to remember anything...

Flashback 

_- Welll, babe... How 'bout we go to my place now? – Yamcha breathed into her ear. He was stinking like some cheap alcohol which he was constantly drinking. _

_- Yamcha, I don't think it's a good idea. You need a rest. May I go now? – Bulma asked fearfully. In this state, he was really dangerous. She stood up from her seat and proceeded to the doors of the pub her "boyfriend" took her to. He said that it was his favorite place and he was visiting it every day. She figured that he broke down not long after Earth's destruction and started to drink. At the beginning she felt sorry for him, but when she saw how he was backing down before Freezer's trusted people, her hate for him rose. When she reached the door and thought that she was safe, Yamcha  grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him._

_- You're not going wihtout me, are you? Tonight, I will finally have it MY way with you, dear Bulma. I know that you want it, so don't you dare to whine – he spat, dragged her out of the pub and flew to his apartament which was unfortunatley far away from hers._

_He threw her on his bed and crawled up to her but just when he was about to rip her shirt, he hit himon the jaw with all her might. She knew that would probably cause her more pain, but she wasn't the one to give up without the fight. She kicked his mid-section, aiming at the family jewels, and he groaned in pain and then, to her suprise fell uncontious. Or that was what she tought. He just fell asleep... _

_She got up and ran away as fast as she could. Away from her "beloved" Yamcha. She finally got home, to Vegeta..._

_End Flashback_

I open my eyes and stare at the celing. Vegeta. He occupied my thoughts most of the time, even when I was working, eating or resting... Now that is strange. I know he's my friend and all, but Goku also is my friend, but I don't think about him 24/7! Maybe... maybe I have a crush on my Sayia-jin Prince... But I sure won't tell him that! He'll laugh his ass off and there will be no one to defet Freezer. I will get over it... will I? Oh, get a grip Bulma, time to go to sleep.

The next morning I woke up with a horrible headache and I was so sore that I could barely walk. He came in just when i was mumbling something about stupid baka sayia-jins and their ungratefulness.

- Well Woman, you're in a good mood today, ne? – he smirked when he saw me glare at him

- Shut up. And you're all-too-happy for your usual grumpy self. What happened? Freezer had a heart attack last night and I don't know anything about it?

- Nah, unfortunatley no, but I'm happy that I will get to torment you again today... – he said with mischevious smile. Ohh. How I wanted to wipe it out of his face...    

- Um... about that... I think that... I just... I can't... – I stammered, but he didn't let me finish

- You can't move, right? It's nothing unusual, I sometimes have the same soreness, if I push myself too far. But the best way to get rid of it, is to train harder. And I'm not making an idiot out of you, honestly. – he said and offered me a hand. I eyed him suspiciously, but took his hand, stood up and headed to the Gr to spend yet another day suffering... eee.. training.

- Now Woman, focus. It's the basic rule of fighting. You must focus and never, ever underestimate your opponent. I learned that long ago... – I noticed that he scrowled, but quickly got back to his speech – Now concentrate on your ki and try to punch me. And I must feel it – he smirked, trying to annoy me, but I only smirked back and calmed down. I gathered all my ki in my right fist and with a devilish smile I hit him right in the face. He was so suprised that he didn't even notice the blood coming from his broken nose.  He stared at me like I've grown another head or something and when I waved a hand in front of him, he didn't even notice. So I hit him once again. And he woke up.

- How the hell did you do THAT Woman?!? Oh fuck, you broke my nose... – he shouted in disbelief, but I only smiled innocently

- Well Master... I guess you're just such a good teacher that I learn everything so fast... – I winked at him and went to my lab to give him something to heal his nose so we could go back to training. After 15 minuted of rummaging through all shelves, boxes and cabinets, I found what I was looking for. Synthetic senzu beans. I ran back to the GR, and found him hovering a few meters above the floor, meditating.

- Hay, Master Vegeta, I brought you something! – I yelled and watched in amusement as he stumbled from his lotus position and landed on the floor, cursing under his breath about baka women and the noises they make. When he finally got to his feet, I handed him my newest invention, that I've been working on without Freezers knowledge.

- Now what the hell is this? You want to poison me now? – he said without humor. I just sighned and told him about the magic beans that were very useful for the Z gang, and reminded him that he saw them on Namek. He reluctantly ate one and was shocked that it accualy worked. He has to have more faith in me, honestly.

- Ok, Onna. Now, we start real training, got it? I will not be so nice like I was before, I'm warning you, so you won't whine later. You'll start with 500 push-ups, you just have to concentrate on your ki, like you did later – he said. After a minute of staring at eachother, he told me to not waste his precious time, and begin.    

- Oh yeah? And you will just sit here and watch me all the time? I don't think so, mister. Get back to your training, you have a monster to defet! – I snapped at him but he only chukled.

- And how can I train in this pathetic gravity? 5g? You make me laugh, Woman – he shook his head and sat down. But I knew how to deal with him, so I smiled my most innocent smile and sat beside him 

- I bet you can't do... 10000 push-ups in this gravity without a brake. – I said smugly. His eyes snapped open. He got the bait.

- You wanna bet? I can do even a million, but I don't have to. I just have to watch you, so you won't cheat. – he snapped at me and crosed his arms in his typical I'm-the-ruler-of-the-universe-bow-before-me pose. I just laughed and elbowed him.

- Yeah right, you just want to watch me as I train, becouse I'm so beautiful... – I didn't end, becouse I laughed even harder as I saw his blush, that he desperatley tried to hide 

- What Onna?!? I'm just a little bit... frustrated... – his face resembled a tomato right now. He was blushing crismon red. That was soooooo damn cute and so non-Vegetaish (BTW I guess that word is in my dictionary now. He's been acting strange around me lately, and that's non-Vegetaish). But I guess I like it. He may be a bastard most of the time, but he's one of his kind. He's a cute bastard. Especially when he's embarased....

- Frustrated... sexually? – I was giggling like crazy now, rolling on the floor, but suddenly he caught me, and my laughter died instantly as I saw the stern look in his eyes. Kami, he was angry, I think I pushed him too far...

Ohh... Bulma asked a dangerous question... What will happen now? How will Veggie react? The next chapter will be ½ Vegeta's POV and ½ Bulma's POV, and... nah, I won't tell you yet. ^_^ I hoped you liked that chapter, I know that it took me too long to update, but next time I WILL try to write faster! (yeah, right).

My little reviewers corner:

Android18 – I feel loved...  Thank you, thank you, thank you!!! I don't know what more is to say. You're my faithful, beloved reviewer, and you inspire me so much! Send my love to Goten!

MiraisGirl87 – heh heh... I also like when Veggie is cute... But not SO cute like for exaple Goku, 'cause he's annoying... Sorry Goku-lovers, but I do think that he's sometimes *coughcough* irritating. But he has his moments... Anywayz – thanx!!! Your revievs help me very much...


	6. Stuck In A Moment

Disclamer: Blah, blah, blah... I don't own it, so don't try to sue me. If I had any money for it, I'd buy myself a new chair and a scanner ^_~.

**AN: **Hehe... I wanted to update last Friday, but I had so much work, that I had to keep myself from going mad. This week I had 7 classworks, 8 tests and a project to do... Arrgh... I waana hollyday!!!

Chapter 6

            Stuck In The Moment

Breathe, breathe in the air  
Don't be afraid to care  
Leave but don't leave me  
Look around, chose your own ground  
Long you live and high you fly  
Smiles you'll give and tears you'll cry  
All you touch and all you see  
Is all your life will ever be  
  


                                   Pink Floyd "Breathe"

Vegeta's POV

I must admit that wasn't very wise. When she said that, the most amusing thig was that I wasn't angry, becouse I knew that was true. Only thing that bothered me was that she knew this. But nevermind, I could live with that. I just figured that later we'd have a nice, civil conversation about it and none of us would ever bring the subject up again.

And I sometimes wonder – what kind of idiot I exactly am? 

I thought it would be funny to scare her a little, and look angry, but instead of fear, concern was what I saw in her eyes. Now that, was strange. Sure, I know she cared about my well-being, but THAT much?!?!?! Huh?!? I swear, those ningens are the most annoying, frustrating and fascinating spieces I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. The funny thing about them is that they always talk about their feelings and then fight and hate eachother. I'm only saying that from an alien's point of view, but they're walking, takling and breathing paradoxes. 

When they try to be "cool" they seem unfeeling, but they always say how much feelings mean to them. It's simply illogical for someone who wasn't raised on the planet by it's inhabitants, in their culture. That's why it'd normally take me years to understand the Woman, yet I have an odd feeling that I understand her compleatly. It's very strange how we're both similar, but we claim we're not - like black and white, for example. The truth is, we're both gray, but in slightly different tones.

And how we both make right things, and think that we make mistakes...

Bulma's POV

That man... Sayia-jin makes me nuts. At first, I thought that he's angry with me, but what he did later... I still blush as I recall that moment. He seemed to think about something for a moment,  than looked into my eyes again, but this time whithout even a hint of anger. If  I was a fan of harlequines, I'd say that we've been "lost in eachother eyes, searching for emotions that were hidden deep for a long time and than finally devoured eachother's mouth with sweet passion" or something like that, but for me, it just... happened. Like it was written in our life's script somewhere above us long, long time ago. I felt like... I was expecting it? Like I knew it would happen soon or later? I don't know, it just felt right. But we're suppoed to be only friends, damnit! But right than, I wasn't thinking about consequences, only about him, and the way he was kissing me.

I must say that it was the best kiss in my entire life. 

At first, it was very delicate, and kind of... I don't know how to say it... uncertain, but than turned deep and passoinate and I was suprised when I felt it was kind of desperate. Like he feared that I will disappear in a few seconds, and he won't see me again... But I liked that. For the first time in my life I felt really needed!

I don't know how long it lasted, but for us it felt like eons, and yet it seemed not long enough. When he pulled away, he just looked into my eyes and stared at me for a long lime. His normal expresiion was emotionless, and I could read it easily if I wanted to, but now it was so strange that I had no idea of what he was thinking. His eyes widened, he turned on his heel, and ran away. I could only look as he reached the door, stepped out and disappeared...

Vegeta

Kami, Kami, what HAVE I done?!?! How could I let this happen?!? She'll hate me now, and we will never get out of here! I was mindless at the moment, I wasn't sane... Maybe I'll just tell her that! She felt so good! But I'm a Sayia-jin no Ouji, I let no one near me! I did once and what happened? I admit that I was a coward, running away like that, but it was the only thing that I could do, damnit! Now, I must calm down... I suddenly stopped and realized that I'm in the middle of the street, surrounded with thousands of  different creatures, and... I was lost.

I never took my time to explore this planet, becouse when I was in Freezer's army I was constantly on purging missions, and when I got here from Earth I was focused on my training. I stood in the same spot for a few minutes, and than started to wander around, trying to find a way to get home. I went down the street, hoping to find some kind of a  sighn, anything that could lead me to the Woman. I was searching for good 2 hours now and I was very annoyed. I tried everything. Flying, searching for her ki and asking the pedestrians. But that didn't do. I couldn't spot the building that we lived in, becouse in our part of the capital, every Freezer's army buldings were all the same, and I couldn't sense her ki, 'cause she probably fell asleep. Than a though came to me. If... if that little fucker, Yamcha payed her a "visit", and something happened to her? For the first time in my life, an overhealing feeling of panic washed through me. What if something really happened, and I wasn't there to help her? I shook my head to clear my thoughts. It was ridiculous for A Sayia-jin to care so much for anything and anyone and I wasn't about to do so.  

Than, suddenly, I heard a familliar voice behind me...  

"Now, now, now... Who do we have here? Isn't it our favorite Little Prince...?" 

Bulma

I just sat there, thinking. I came to a realization that I was very stupid, indeed, though it all felt right. Well what feels right is not always for the best... Or so I thought.  

I was stupid when I fantasised about him being the perfect one... right after our kiss, but then I was violently snapped back to eality when he left. He _left_. I held him in high esteem, I stil do, but when he ran throught the door I had to face the painful thruth – he had an impressive (sometimes just too impresive) amount of courage to fight. He was always very brave. There was just one issue – his feelings or accually lack of them. He just panicked, didn't know what to do... right? 

Just then when I was drowning in self-pity, I heard a loud bang on the door. Thinking it was Vegeta, I quickly opened , but I almost fainted when I saw who was there... The creature smirked at my reaction and pulled me violently out of my apartament.

- It seems you have some serious problems, darling – he (or something what looked like a male) sneered and punched me in my abandomed. I doubled in pain, he caught me, and than I blacked out...  

I'm really REALLY sorry that I was so late with posting this chapter and that it is so short, but right now I'm totally exhausted, I must learn to Maths (I have a trygonometry test in a few days!!! Waaah!), Chemistry, German, Polish, Geography and Biology. I know that's not much, but it's harder for me to write in English and after all this damned learning I feel that my brain is leaking out of my head through my ears, and I don't have any strenght left to think... besides you HAVE to admit that it was kinda good cliff-hanger... ^_^. 

I was in theater today - the act was great and it gave me a few ideas... But that can wait...

I hope you had fun reading this, as I always do, but I also know that it's not always true... ^_~. As always, constructive flames are welcome, and people... I really need them, to realize my mistakes and make my work better, sooo you know what I mean. But don't be too cruel...

Ja'ne

asia 


	7. Better Man

**Disclamer: Tralala... me no own...**

**AN: **As for the beginning of my foolishly long author's note, I'd like to say "thank  you" an give a big kiss to eveyone who reviewed for the chpt 5. I was so sleepy while posting it, that when I realized that I didn't put my lil' reviewers corner until it was too late, and removing the last chapter means removing all reviews as well, soo... I hope you understand. 

Oh, and people, read the lyrics below, I love them and I think they suit this chapter... 

Chapter 7 

"Better Man"

Freezin', rests his head on a pillow made of concrete, again  
Oh, Feelin' maybe he'll see a little better set a days, ooh yeah  
Oh, hand out, faces that he sees time again ain't that familiar, ooh yeah  
Oh, dark grin, he can't help, when he's happy looks insane, oh yeah  
  
Even flow, thoughts arrive like butterflies  
Oh, he don't know, so he chases them away, yeah...ooh...  
Oh, someday yet, he'll begin his life again...life again...life again...  
  
Kneelin', looking through the paper though he doesn't know to read, ooh yeah  
Oh, prayin', now to something that has never showed him anything  
Oh, feelin', understands the weather of the winters on its way  
Oh, ceilings, few and far between all the legal halls of shame, yeah...  
  


                                                                       Pearl Jam "Even Flow"

Vegeta's POV

I turned around and smirked at what I saw. 

- Why hello Zarbon, nice to see your green ass again... – I said venomusly. What did that idiot think he was playing? I could take him down in less than 5 seconds! My smirk grew wider as I saw him flinch and move away from me. It was obvious that he was afraid, after all I killed him once. Good thing that Freezer wished all his army back with the Dragon Balls, I'd have that pleasure again. But I was wondering why the hell Freezer did not wished immortality for himself...

Right than I had no time for this and just when I was preparing myself to attack, Zarbon pulled out a strange machine and punched a few keys on it. It looked like a modificated Earth "gamebay" or whatever Woman called it. I raised my eyebrow and waited for something to happen.

- Well, Vegeta no Oui, you will go with me. – Freezers right hand beamed at me and grabbed my hand with his which I immediatley shook off

- I won't go anywhere. Leave me alone or I will blast you into oblivion like I did before. And you don't want that, do you? – I growled. To my suprise, my opponent only glared at me and flared his ki a little.

- You see that thing, Prince? – he spat – It's our newest  communicator.

- Well, if it's the newest you're more stupid than I thought. I bet Onna could do something like that ten times better. And smaller – I reacher out to grab the contraption and destroy it, but he held it protectivly to himself and again, pushed a few keys. The machine started beeping. 

- That was all I needed. – he said and smirked. He looked at the little screen on the communicator – My Lord? I found him. Tell him about... Oh, yes. Right away sir. Arguments? Being his usual self. Yes, he does, I'm certain of that... Yes, I'll contact Dodoria. We'll be there in no time sir. – he turned the machine off and smiled brightly at me. I. Didn't. Like. That.

- Well my Ouji, it seems that you must accompany me to Lord Freezer. 

- And what if I refuse? – I said slowly. This was getting worse and worse with every passing moment.

- If you kill me now, Lord Freezer will know about it and will come to you _personally_ and that wouldn't be pleasant for you. Like old times, you know. – he grinned maniacally – Besides... I belive we have something that is dear to you... Dodoria? – he said harshly to the pink creature that appeared on the communicators screen. – Have you...?

- Yeah, we have her. Do you have our little prince? – than realized what was Zarbon talking about. I just stood there, shock clearly vsible on my face.

- Yes, Dodoria. – than he turned to me – You've been living with Miss Briefs for nearly a year, right? If you don't want anything to happen to her, you have to go with me.

- You're... you're bluffing!  You wouldn't... wouldn't do anything to her, Freezer needs her... – I stammered angrily looking at Zarbon. 

- You want proof? Here ya go! – he said and showed me the screen of his communicator.

- B... Bulma... – I choked out, looking at her lifeless form in Dodorias arms. /AN: Eeeww, disgusting.../ 

- Now what do you do, Vegeta? Will you go with me, or do I have to make him harm such a delightful creature...? I'd really be a shame, I was thinking of using her myslef. Knowing you, she's probably bored you. How many times did you get to sleep with the little ningen? - I looked at the alien in disgust. I'm not saying that I did not even once thought about having her, but let's get REAL! She'd hate me and everything would backfire. I had to keep my urges in check. Besides, it was nothing but simple lust. _Was it?_. 

Or maybe it was all some kind  of Freezer's sick plan?

Maybe he wanted us to be together, to weaken us, than laugh at our stupidty and kill us? Well, that means he's really dense... If he thought that I will feel something for the Woman or she will fall for me, he was sadly mistaken. I don't feel a thing about her! She's meaningless. She's only my mechanic... Only my mechanic, only mechanic, mechanic, mechanic... DAMN! I tried to block out all thoughts of her, but I haven't suceeded. Even if I knew that she meant something for me, I knew that I couldn't show it at all, or it would be our downfall. Maybe... maybe they would leave her alone when I'd convince them that she's not my weakness...? I could only hope and silently pray to Kaio, /AN: Kami is Piccolo, but Vegeta refused to pray to the "green bean"/  that everything would be alright, and she'd get out of all this alive and unharmed. The single thought of her and Zarbon...

I was wondering why I have become so considerate and unselfish at the time... All my life I cared about nothing, but my own ass. Oh, and maybe about my planet, title and revenge, but let's leave that right now. Yet, sudenly I've become so protective for only one weak human female... For my past self, the idea was just unbearable, but now I had a nagging feeling of a sudden change. She's changed me, despite my stubborn nature. Strange, but somehow conforting...

- Well, are you going or not? – Zarbon stopped my trail of thoughts. I glared at him and straightened my back. I kept repeating myself thtat it was the only solution and nothing would happen.

- Do what you want, I couldn't care less. – I hissed and crossed my arms. Zarbon only smirked.

- Dodoria, it seems that Prince is his old self again. Well, I guess that I'll have to find myself another bed warmer. It seems that she's not that good if he lets her go so lightly... – Dodoria also smirked and I watched in horror as he was forming a ki blast in his palm. I knew that in a few seconds it would all be over, and she even wouldn't feel a thing, but... I didn't know what to do, I was at loss of words, and all my limbs had gone numb. 4...3...2...

- Don't. – I whispered through clenched teeth. It was almost absurd, but I couldn't let her go! I just couldn't let that disgusting freak end her life. How weak and vunrable I was at the moment! Pathetic! But I also felt relief as the ki ball slowly decreased and finally disappeared. Now I could only curse my stupidity...

- Aww... Sweet... The bastard Sayia-jin accualy_ cares_ about someone... Touching, really. But... let's get down to buisness... – Zarbon smirked evilly. 

- Relese her. – I growled.

- Huh? 

- I said. Relese her. Set her free and promise you won't go near her, got it? – I knew that I wasn't in a place to give orders, but at least I had to try.

- Ok. – agreeded Freezer's right hand to my utter shock, though I couldn't let it show – Dodoria, _set _the girl_ free._ – Therre was something in his tone that I didn't like.   – Now, Sayiajin no Ouji, you come with me... – with that, he violently grabbed my arm and blasted in the direction of Freezer's palace.

Bulmas POV

I woke up with a throbbing headache and tied legs and arms. My first thought was to scream for help, but I restrained myself, thinking it wouldn't be wise to drew attention. I looked around and after a few minutes of digging in my memory I finally remembered the place. It was Freezer's palace, or whatever the lizard called it.

The building was enormous, and very badly decorated. It looked like a crazy achitect dream, everything black and blood red. It wouldn't bother me so much, but in some places there were pink paintings on the wall, and the floor was green. I was also told that the palace had huge dungeons, for Freezer loved to watch his prisoners being tortured. Goku and the Z gang had to be somewhere in there... 

I shifted unconfortably and checked my position. I was in a small room, witout any furniture, nothing to cut the rope I was tied with. Damn. I crawled to the wall and grogilly stood up.

- Well, now I just have to cut these damned things, fight all of Freezer's guards and maybe the lizard hi... itself, find Vegeta and the Z senshi, steal a pod, go to Namek, and make a wish with the Dragon balls... I'd say I'm on a good way of achieving all this... – I mumbled to myself, and just then I heard the door crack open. – Who's there?! – I called suspiciously. I cringed slightly when I saw the hideous pink monster that appeared. 

- I see you're awake, my dear? – he smirked and moved closer to me. – Lord Freezer wishes to see you... – he was getting  _dangerously_ closer, his breath was tickling my neck - ... get ready. We're going now. 

- But I didn't do anything... What does he want from me?!?! – I whined

- You'll know when you meet him. I'll untie you , but if you try anything, you die... Understood? – when I nodded he bent down and with a few well-aimed ki blasts I was free.

We walked in total silence...

When we finally reached the throne room, Dodoria ordered to be quiet, and bow. Of course, I wasn't going to comply.

We steppen in to the gigantic rooml, that, to my great displeause, was colored like the rest. I swiftly walked to the big, golden throne, where Freezer was seated. He was smirking all the time, and it bothered me to no end...    

- Welcome! We haven't seen eachother for a while, have we? – he exclamined in this feminie voice of his. – You are probably wondering what are you doing here, right? Well, I'll tell you when Zarbon arrives, he has a suprise for you! But, before he comes... how are things in the lab? Is everything I ordered ready?

- Yes, my Lord. New pods, scouters and a project of a space corvette.  – I said in a dull voice.   

- Great! Oh well, Zarbon comes... along with your suprise. – he smirked maliciously.  I watched in horror as the door opened, Zarbon walked in, dragging Vegeta behind him... – I'm glad you're finally here, my little monkey! I'm suprised that you accualy live, but that doesn't matter now. I think you noticed that I have your ningen friend here, ne? 

I wasn't even listening Freezer blab, I only watched the Sayia-jin. The was angry... No, angry wasn't the word. He was fiourious. 

- Onna... – He managed tthrough clenched teeth – What are you doing here?

- Well, I think I was kidnapped, dragged here like a sack of potatoes and then I came her with Dodoria, but I want to know what YOU are doing here? – I asked

- It seems that with me it was nearly the same, minus the kinapping thing. – he frowned. – What do you want from us? – he turned to the lizard.

- Oh.. no need to be so rude. I only want to show you something. And than you're free to go, deal? – we nodded and he punched a key on a computer that was standing near the throne. – I think you should see this, Miss Briefs...

A huge screen popped out of nowhere, and in a moment, someone appeared there. After a few seconds, I realized it was Vegeta, and some voice was heard on the background.

- Now what do you do, Vegeta? Will you go with me, or do I have to make him harm such a delightful creature...? I'd really be a shame, I was thinking of using her myslef. Knowing you, she's probably bored you. How many times did you get to sleep with the little ningen? – Zarbon said

- Do what you want, I couldn't care less. – Vegeta hissed to the green man.

So... That was why I was here. I didn't matter to him at all, did I? Well, what COULD I expect... I looked him in the eye, and I was suprised to see confusion. The screen disappeared.

- As I said, you are free to go. Both of you. – Freezer said cheerfully. I turned on my heel and stormed out. I could almost feel him following me. 

- Where are you going Woman? – he asked quietly 

- Away from you. – I growled and quickened my pace.

- Don't be stupid Onna – and then I felt his strong grip around me and we blased off to our... my apartament.

**Short note for the end:** How did ya liked it? Well? Have you noticed that it took my only one week to update?!?! Asia rz¹dzi!!! (Asia rulez). All I can say now is that things will not be the same between our favorite couple from now on... And everything was so beautiful... v.v

**MY 'LIL REWIEVERS CORNER!!!**

Tweetyboo - yeah, right... FINALLY updated. I know that I'm pathetic when it comes to posting new chapters, and I'm soooorrryyy *sobs*

Celuran*blue-17 - glad you liked it, I worked on it longer than I thought it's possible...

Venni – Well, you have to decide yourself who's fate is worse... ^_^. German is kinda hard, but I'm not so bad in languages...  But the worst thing for me is to learn where in Partizip Perfect is "sein" and when "haben"!!! :P

MiraisGirl*& - you know, you payed me the biggest compliment ever. For me, to tell the author that his/hers story is well-written is very important, and when I see a good fanfic, and I write in my review that it's very well-written, now that means I really liked it... Thanks... ^_^ You're learning from Vegeta? If my class teahcer was like him I'd love Maths! But tanx for the advice!

Android18 – thank you again... my faithfull reviewer... ;-) You can't imagine how good it feels for to have such great people reding my story like you, or the girls mentioned above. When I wrote my first story I thought that no one will red it, becouse I'm not so good at English and there are a bunch of better stories on the ff.net, but... I guess I'm not that bad after all... Thanks to you!  (and yeah I COULD leave it "right there" hehehe...)


	8. You Kami Damned Bastard!

Disclamer: *sigh*... I don'town dbz yadda yadda yadda 

**AN:** It's been a while, I'm trying to work as fast as I can, but there are some... things (read: school) that hold me back, and lately I just can't find the time. v.v I hoped that you liked the prev. chapter. Now things are getting a little bit complicated and right now Bulma is on her "I hate Vegeta" mode and Veggie is on "I gotta get Bulma back" mode, but of course he won't lower himself to do anything so he will be getting less and less friendly to Bulma (I call that mushy, but I guess I'm just a cold unfeeling girl ^_^. Yeah, that's me!), and he will pretend that the "friendship" is over untill... ah, you will see!  

            Chapter 8 

            You Kami Damned Bastard!!!!!!!!

Vegeta's POV

             This... this _fucking no good disgusting ********_!!!!! To pull such a trick on me - THE Sayia-jin no Ouji. When I will get strong enough I will rip him apart, limb by limb and I will let all his people watch how I reduce their "All-Mighty Lord" into nothing but bloody , rotting body parts...

Those were the thoughts invading my mind all night long. All I could think of was how to destroy Freezer for almost destroying _me_.

For a year, I was blessed with the companionship of the most beautiful creature in my life, and he took that away from me ON PURPOSE! I know that I may sound like a five yeard old sniveling brat, but never in a million years I'd thought os someone accualy caring for me. I was stupid enough to never show my feelings, and when I was finally enlighted I realized it was already too late. I always feared that she will see my worse side that I tried, Gods I _tried_ to forget with all my might, but fate is a mother fucker... I guess.

I once heard the Woman talking about "fairytales". In those "fairytales" there was always some kind of idiot on a white horse (whatever a "horse" is) and a ditzy princess (that always reminded me of her mother) and "together they were overcoming every obstacle" as she said with a dreamy look on her face. But moments later she decided that reality is reality and it's utter stupidity to belive in such things. I agree.

             What happen will not un-happen and soon I decided to "move on" like she liked to repeat and just forget. Forget everything from my past life and start over. Heh... you think that I'm no monster? How stupid of you... I killed countless times, in cold blood, witout pity. Would you be able to do that? Eliminate spieces? Live to kill? I was a monster, I am and will always be one. There's no point changing that! I told myself that Onna was only trying to make me weak to use me. That was it! No other explanation! How could _anyone_ care for someone... something like me? She was just pretending to manipulate me! 

I really did act like a little brat, trying to find an excuse for my behavior, not wanting to belive that was all my fault. Or maybe we were both the victims of the circumstanse... Anyway, all feelings that she had for me were long gone, and all I could do was to live with her in peace and try to gain her respect one more time.Though she saw me only as a heartless killer now that would give away his friend to save his sorry ass, I just HAD to prove her wrong. 

Two weeks after "the incident" I woke up with a great need to talk to her. I stood ou from couch and made my way to her bedroom in four swift steps. But I stopped in front of her door and tried to head any kind of noise that might prove she was awake. Just when I raised my hand to knock, my pride kicked in and it stopped in mid-way. I couldn't understand what was happening to me and why oh why I NEEDED to talk to somebody, Through the years I've developed some sort of a self-defense mechanism, that protected me from going insane. I didn't need to talk to anybody, ask for nothing and apologive for anything.

I batteled with my emotions for five minutes or so, but when I was about to walk away, the door opened and I was graced with a view of her sleepy form before me.       

- What it is? – she glared at me. Even though she was barely standing, she could still be mad at me.      

- Nothing. Make me breakfast, Onna. – I hissed and stormed off to the bathroom, not in a mood to listen to her screaming. Just when I stepped into the shower she decided to yell her head off. But after a few minutes her voice died and I was no longer able to hear her. She must've decided it's nothing she can do besided breakfast. I smirked at that thought, but a scrowl immediatly returned, along with guilt. 

- But I'm not allowed to feel guilt... – I whispered.

I got out of the shower, dried and clothed myself and walked out of the bathroom. She was kneeling on the living-room floor, sobbing her heart out. I rarely saw her cry, and even more rarely becouse of me. I wanted to sit beside her and confort, but I couldn't move. It was like I was frozen to the ground... not able to do anything, win her back... 

 - I HATE YOU!!! – she screamed – I hate you...

I took a step back, my eyes widened, I turned around and ran off to the Gravity Chamber.... 

Bulma

I woke up and I was in a quite pleasant mood. Besides ever-lasting pain somewhere deep inside... I felt somebody's presence outside my room, stumbled out of my bed and opened the door. I was greeted with a truly beautiful sight of Vegeta, with his hand in the air, and a deep scrowl on his face. I was hoping that he came to talk, but when he ordered me to do his breakfast, something inside of me snapped. I started yelling as he dashed to the bathroom, but when I heard the shower running, i collapsed to me knees and started weeping. I haven't cried for a lot of time, I haven't cried even when I found out that he wanted to give me away. I ust couldn't let him see me weak. I've continued my training, but I barely talked to him anymore. We were just like strangers.

But today it was simply too much for me to stand. I hoped that he won't see me crying, but he got out before I was done. I screamed that I hated him, and he ran to the GR...

The most annoying thing of all this is that I don't hate him. I can't bring myself to. I don't know why, but it seems that whatever he'd do I'd always forgive him, though I don't know why... I mean nothing to him and I should realize this by now, but... I don't know, I don't know... When I had a crush on Yamcha, later I found myself loathing him,every bit of his being and I couldn't do that with Vegeta! The Vegeta! The same that once wanted to destroy Earth, kill all of us... And I thought of him as of a friend... I even... Found myself... loving him... YOU KAMI DAMNED BASTARD, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!?!?!?!?!?!?! How could you let me fall...?

And with that, I fell asleep on the carpet in my living-room.

Freezer's dungeons...

- Gohan... Goku... Everyone... Please, get up... – Mirai Trunks whispered and gently shook Gohan.

- W... what is it, Trunks? – the boy asked. He was very weak, for the cell they were in absorbed ki stronger than 3 units and as powerful creatures they were, they felt horrible in such conditions. Goku grogilly stood up and leaned against the wall.

- Yeah, what is it? – he mumbled and woke up Krillan, Piccollo and Tenshinhan.

- I have something very important to tell you all. – the purple heaired young men sighned in defet. All Z-shenshi eyes were focused on him.

- I'm...I'm...  Bulma and Vegeta's son. – he stammered

- WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! – they all yelled in unision.

- That's not all... As we all know, mom and dad are (or were) working together. But... but I guess nothing happened between them – he blushed crismon red.

- And why is that? – Piccolo asked

- Becouse I'm starting to disappear...

Ok guys. I know it was short and that Mirai Trunks couldn't disappear in the real DBZ, but it's an AU, so everything is possible. The thig that bothers me the most is the shortness of this chappy, but it couldn't be helped. The next will be a lot longer and more will happen. Also a few things will solve... Oh, not that I'm gonna tel you anyway... ^_^

My 'lil reviewers corner!!!

MiraisGirl87 – Yay! B/V 4ever!!! Thanx for reading!!! You know that you and Android18 told me practically the same thing? You said "Poor Bulma!! I would cry if I were her....But she's all strong and stuff so she probably won't cry in front of Vegeta. " and Android18 said "think I would cry...of coarse, I'm not Bulma, so what I would do doesn't matter..." Hehe... i love ya both... Well... I'm not sure if they really end up thogether and will happily ever after... I talked with my mum and she said that she liked the story (OMG! It's a miracle! My mum had time to listen! And she LIKED it! Gosh, I rule...), and she said "Don't you dare end it unhappily!". I'm wondering... Should I listen? You'll just have to find out...

Android18 – It's been a while... What are doing right now? I need another chapter of "Posession"!!! I can't breathe without it... argghhh.... Erm, just kiddin, I'm in a weird mood right now, so bare with me... ^_^'. Anywayz, thanx for the review, especially for beliving in me... Oh, and you want to know what's going on in my head... Let's just say that I'm not about to give anything away, it would spoil everything! Right now my brother is bugging me to tell him where are his Christmas presents, and it's bad enough. ^_^ j/k

Amydbz1 – heh... thanx! Gosh, everybody want to know the end! You gotta wait a little peeps! And no, I don't think that you're an idiot...  


	9. Life Is What Happens To You When You're ...

**Disclamer: me no own... you no sue!**

**AN: **So it was Christmas time once again... I think everybody had fun! BTW, happy New Year, I think that I can manage to update before it starts. Gosh... Such a late update once again... I'm a bad, bad girl... Anywayz, here's the next chap, I really hope that you're gonna like it... Enjoy! 

Chapter 9

Life Is What Happens To You When You're Busy Making Other Plans...

            "_You say yes, I say no._

_            You say stop, and I say go, go, go..._

_            Oh no_

_            You say goodbye and I say hallo_

_            I don't know why you say_

_ goodbye I say hallo_

_Why, why, why do you say goodbye?"_

"Hallo Goodbye", The Beatles   

Vegeta's POV

I'm sitting here for Kami knows how long... I'm not even training, damnit! It's just wasting my precious time... WHY CAN'T I THINK OF SOMETHING ELSE, BUT HER?!?! /AN:that's called love Veggie, but I guess we'll just have to wait 'till he realizes it ^_^ Umm, sorry/

I stormed off right after I saw her cry. I don't know how I let this happen, but I just ran to the safest place I knew – my Gravity Room. Well, techinically it's not mine, but that's not the most important thing right now. I mean... Ugh, I don't know what I mean... I replay the word "confusion" all over in my mind, hoping that it will finally drive me into insanity and I will be free of all that was confusing me so.

As I said before, I'm sitting cross-legged in the middle of my Gravity Room, doing nothing. Not even thinking. Well, first 15 minutes I've spend mentally pounding my ego, after all it was that that caused me so much problems, but than I just take my time to cool down. I close my eyes and just clear my mind. Sweet nothingness fills me and I think that I'd last like this forever, but after a few hours soft knocking wakes me up.   

I frown,  but say nothing.

The steel door slide open, and I don't have to open my eyes to see who was it.

She padds lightly to me and sits down beside me, just like when we were making up after an argument. But this time I couldn't hope for much... I guess.

I feel her touch my arm and my eyes snap open. Now that was a mistake. Never, ever look into her eyes if you want to lie to her. Her gaze can be as penetrating as a super-laser. It will left nothing but smoking ashes.

I sigh and decide, for the first time, that it is my turn to start the conversation.

- What are you doing here? – I ask softly. Sometimes I suprise even myself.

- I just... I think that we may get a few things straight. After all we have a monster to beat. – she smiles at me. Kami, how I missed this... But this time her eyes are swollen, cheeks red from crying. My frown deepens. – Well... I thought that...

- Listen Woman... I can't even delude myself that you'll belive me, but I guess it's always worth a try. – I take a long breath – I just wanted to tell you that what you saw at Freezer's palace wasn't true. Well, technically it was, but it was not what I meant... I mean... – I'm at a loss of words.  I need some HELP.

- You meant...? – she lifts her eyebrow slightly. She looks good when she does that... Shit, concentrate you moron.

- What I was going to was that... Well... – Gods, now I'm acting like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar. What the hell...? Stupid Earthlings and their stupid ways... and even stupidier sayings... 

- Now Vegeta. Start from the beginning. – she says calmly. Heh... she cannot know that won't help, but she COULD stop patronizing me. 

- a) I left your apartament.

b) Zarbon found me /AN: Vegeta wouldn't admit that he got lost first... hehe/

c) He wanted to take me to Freezer

d) When I said no, he threatened to kill you.

e) I said that he can do whatever he wants with you, hoping that he won't kill you and let you go.

f) wjen I saw he wan't joking I said that I'd go

g) And than we met in the Palace. – I say all this in one breath and so fast that I doubt that she heard anything...  I hope. She looks at me strangely and sighs. 

- You know Veggie-chan... If I'd be back on Earth, beliving that Son-kun was a ningen, not knowing about Sayia-jins, Freezer or Namek-sei... I'd say that what you told me was a total shit...- I frown, but she smirks mischievously and continues – But I now I know Sayia-jin ways of thinking, which are very weird by the way, but that doesn't matter at the moment, and I'm willing to belive you, but...

- But?

- But you must... make me dinner! – she grinns at me, and in exchange I glare. Who does she think she is? I'm no pathetic cook, I'm The Sayia-jin Prince and... I stop my trail of thoughts and mentally slap myself. I guess some things never change, no matter how we try. I roll my eyes and give her one short nod.

- But it's only a one time thing, Woman, remember that! – I growl, but I just know she's not afraid. She's never afraid of me. I find this strangely conforting... 

She pulls on my sleeve, so I get up and we both head to the kitchen.

Bulma's POV

I didn't count on much when I walked past the GR doors. /AN: How I like this word... doors... The Doors... Jim Morrison! Um, sorry, stupid me ^_^;/

When I woke up and found myself on the floor, inhaling the sharp scent on my carpet, I was furious. I wanted to go to that damned GR and kick the bastard's ass, but while running to the lab I took my time and thought about what happened. I sat down on my lab desk and tried logically explain everything, but than it hit me that Sayia-jins don't think in the human lines and I must swich to their ways, no matter how insane they are. Vegeta was an alien to me just as I was an alien to him... I pondered this for a while, and I calmly continued to the Gravity Chamber.

I did belive him. There was nothing else I could do. I could not live with him in the same house if I knew we hated eachother. I admit that more than year ago we were enemies, but now... Knowing that I love the asshole... I couldn't hate him and love him at the same time. Some can, but I don't think I could do that... I just love the arrogant sob the way he is. I guess I finally let go of my sanity... But that's a happy thought. I think I couldn't love anyone else, but him. He is what he is, but... oh, I just can't explain this. I know that he won't love me back, but hay! Just being around him makes me happy!

We go to the kitchen and I sit in my usual place, arms crossed, waiting for my food like he always does. This is so much fun! I hope that he'll learn something... Huh, Bulma will YOU ever learn? He won't. Not in a million years.

But right now I'm enjoying watching him cook. 

I really should make myself a camera or something...

As I try to muffle my giggles and erase an image of Vegeta in a heart-shaped arpon, he announces that everything is ready and gives me a plate full of... something. I really don't know what it is, but it does not look inviting. It's brown with black and dark-brown "thingies". There's a piece of bread on the plate along with the "something". I frown.

- What Woman, something's wrong? – Vegeta stops his eating asks me innocently.

- What the hell is... this? – I glare at him, and he smirks.

- Don't worry, it won't eat you. You're the one that eats it. – his annoying amirk grows wider

- Yeah, but what IS IT?!?!?! – I yell the last part so loud that he covers his sensitive ears. That always works.

- Don't yell baka! "It" as you so elloquently put it, is a traditional Sayia-jin dish. It may look bad, but it's quite good. First try, than voice your opinion. Things are not always what they seem – he mumbled the last sentence.

- So, you Sayia-jins are like onions? – he looks at me like I'm nuts and raises an eyebrow. He looks good whe he does that... uh huh, stop.

- We're like what?

- Onions... You have layers?

- ???

- Oh, forget it... /AN: a task for you, dear readers – from which film was that text? ;))

- So... will you try it , or I have to eat it for you? – he asked smugly, our "onion" conversation long forgotten. I only glared at him, grabbed a fork, and shoved the food into my mouth.

My mum was a good cook, Chi-Chi was, but...

I think that was the best thing I've ever ate.

I try not to be suprised, just NOT to give him the satisfaction, but I guess he saw that I liked it anyway.

- Well? – he asks, and I think that there is a hint of nervousness inhis voice. What?!?

- A little spicy, a little sweet... Can I get a recipe? – I smile my best smile at him, though I know that he won't go for it.

- You wish... – he chuckles and turns back to his own montain of...

- How do you call it anyway? – I realized that I didn't know what exactly I was eating

- It was called Igosb. – he pronounced the word with a very odd accent.

- Igosb?

- Yeah. I don't know why though. Igsob meant something like... I don't know it wasn't even a noun, it meant "big" or "much"... But I'm not sure...  Ah, whatever. Just eat. – he shrugs and turnesw his attention to his food.

We ate, and (of course!) he told me that I have to clean everything up, becouse he made dinner. That pig.

It was getting late, so we decided just to have some rest.  There was no tv, and who'd want to watch the "shows" that Freezer offered us on his pathetic channel. Of course, no films, no documents, news... Hell, even no commercials! Only  the lizard's speaches for hours and hours /AN Fidel Castro or something?/ we just stuck our noses into our books and read.

After a few hours, I grew a little tired and went to the bathroom, showered, brushed my teeth and was ready to sleep.

I padded softly to my room, but before I  closed the door, I saw Veget asleep on the couch. I walked up to him.

- Vegeta... – I whispered and shook him ligtly. He sat up abruptly, ready for an attack. – Hay relax, it's only me!

- What are you DOING?!? You know it's not safe to sneak up on me, I could hurt you. – he hissed, but I know he was more scared than angry.  

- I thought that you could use a bath before your sleep... – I squeked. He only rolled his eyes and frowned.

- Yeah, you're right I could use a quick shower... – and he was gone. Damn his Sayia-jin speed.

I sat on his couch for a while, and thought about what happened today. I thought about my Sayia-jin no Ouji and our chances at surival. We couldn't make it unless we work together... And in that moment he got put the bathroom.  Only in his boxers!!! Kami, why do you punish me so?!? I was glad that it was dark, so he couldn't see my blush. Than again... I have seen him only in boxers before, haven't I? There was nothing to be embarrassed about...

- Huh, you're here all the time? What do you want? – Vegeta asked

- Well.. I just wanted to know why exactly did want to save me. Was it that I'm your mechanic? 

- Yes, of course, what for I need you but that? – he said sternly, but I felt it in the pit on my stomach – he was lying. I just knew it, but didn't know how to tell him that. 

- Right, stupid question – I laughed nervously –  I guess I'll.. go to bed now... 

- Onna...

- Yes?

- Uh huh... Nothing.

- Ok... – I turned around and reached the knob

- Woman...

- Hmm?

- I forgot. Go to sleep.

- All right. – I entered my room and wanted to close the door, but he disappeared and reappeared in front of them.

- No, wait... There's something... – he spun me around, for a secong looked into my eyes and than kissed me deeply and led me to my bed...

Somewhere in Palace dungeons...

- What are we going to do?!?! – Goku whined. Piccolo smacked him and shook his head. 

- Think for a while, you baka. We must get out of here and make them... "make" – he blushed fiouriously at that – Trunks. That's the only way. I think they will help him. They must...

- But what if they're dead? Or don't love eachother?!? – Trunks punched the wall

- I doubt that your father was capable of love... – Tien muttered and in an instant was on the ground. Trunks, even weakened, still had the power to defend his father /AN Yay! Briefs rule!/

- Don't ever say such a thing about him. You don't know him. – he spat.

- Trunks-san, let go of Tenshinhan-san... He didn't mean to insult Vegeta-san – Gohan stated with his thin voice. The other boy let go of the warrior. – We must concentrate on getting out of here, Trunks-san. That's the most important thing. – he continued – I think I have an idea...

Heh... I've done it! Chapter nine is done! *happy dance*.

For everyone that expect a lemon – there will be none. I'm just not good at those things... ^_^; If you want a lemon, you can write it yourself and than perhaps send it to me. But lemon is not essential in my fic, so it doesn't really matter.

And I know, I know... they should hate eachother right now, but I just can't stand it when they do! But next few chapters will bring a few suprises...

I hope that you all liked this chap, I think that in the next one our couple will have more problems... And what about the Z-senshi an Mirai Trunks?!?! You'll see!

**MY LITTLE REVIEWRES CORNER!!!!!**

draegon_fire – thanx for that name! I'm gonna use it in the next chap! Thanx again for reading my story ^_^  

CELURAN*blue-17 – hehe... sorry that she didn't torture him... At first, I wanted her to, but than I decided against it. But... everything can happen now...*evil grin*  I'm glad you like it... Wait a few more chaps and I think that something very interesting will happen! ^_^

Android18 -  yeah, they're both annoying and frustrating. And they do what they want to! *frowns* Thanx for a good word... You know it's odd. On hollyday, I write less than usual... o.O But that's just lazy ol'me!

Mystic – why thank you... ^_^ How's your site? Onna and the monkey are now quite hmm.. busy ^o^

MiraisGirl87 – yeah, compliments don't hurt... hehe... There's nothing to worry about, I couldn't make Trunks disappear! Not in the world! He's my fav character! Along with Bulma and Veggie OF COURSE. Thanx for reading, luv ya!

Chappy 10 in about... I dunno... 8/10 days?


	10. What Do You Think?

**Disclamer:Nah, I couldn't own it... could I?!?**

**AN**: Thanx for all the revievs, there were so much of them! I love you all... I wonder why no one has flamed me... yet.I'd like to send my best wishes to Android18, who decided that she's leaving ff.net... I just wanted all you to know that she's an incredibly talented writer and her stories cannot be compared to my pathetic ones, but she reviewed my every single chapter. You know that you're special 18!

The song for today is "The Unforgiven" by Metallica. I just love it. ^_^

Chapter 10

What Do You Think? (Vegeta's POV)

She snuggled closer to me and I felt a strange... something arise inside of me... That was very odd. Though that was my first time, with her it felt like... eh, I don't think that I want to waste words to describe something that cannot be described...

I layed on her bed, not moving an inch. I'm too afraid to move, end that strange dream... How did we end up like that is beyond me. I do not know where will that lead us and I'm not sure if we'll survive, but... for the first time in my life I saw a ray of hope. I've never felt like this before, but I was sure everything's changed. 

She sighned lightly and opened one eye. Than the second one. I knew that it's up to her if we live or die at the moment.

For a moment she wore a shocked expression, but after a few moments she graced me with a sweet smile.

- Hi. – she whispered.

- It's finally time for you to get up Onna. – I grunted and wondered how would she react at that...

- Not today, Veggie... Today it's my happy day. – huh? What did she say?

- Happy day? Why? Is there anything to be happy about? – I teased, but I knew perfectly well that I'd not ruin her mood today. As if I wanted to! I rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom. After a quick shower I got to the kitchen and sat beside the table. I waited for a while and finally she came, in her bathrobe and with wet hair. 

- What do you want to eat? – she asked casually and walked to the heat generator. It's something what earthlings called a "stove". I added "idiotic names" to my ever growing list of ningen stupidities.

- Anything. – I said absently, my mind once again wandering to the prevorious day events. I stared at the wall for a long time and I snapped out of my daze when she waved her hand in front of my face.

- What's wrong? – she frowned and I thought I knew what's on her mind.

- Do you sometimes think that what you did is totally helpless? I can't shake the feeling that I did something wrong and something bad's going to happen becouse of me. And those stupid emotions flooding my mind... I just can't get rid of them! It's annoying! Since I met you... and all your stupid, baka, pathetic kind I can't come back to the person I was before! I just can't understand it!!! – I blew up, not caring for the consequences at the moment, not knowing what my outburst could cause.

She looked at me, mixed emotions playing on her face... confusion, anger, sadness and... wait a minute... was it... was it love?

- Vegeta... I don't know why you always find pleasure in insulting my race. – she said, barely controlling her voice. – But know that... that I hate when you do it. I'm a ningen. I'm a human and I'm not ashamed of it. I know we were stupid, careless, we were acting like we were allmighty rulers of the Universe, but... please, don't say that again if you really don't mean it. And if you do just spare me tears and tell me if you feel anything for me. Becouse I can't be with you when you think I'm pathetic and not worthy consideration. I know you can't tell if it's love but tell me... honestly what do you think of it all.

Now that left me totally speechless.

What?

What DID she mean?!?

Argh!

- What did you mean by that, Woman? – I asked slowly. 

- Don't play stupid with me, Vegeta! That's a simple question! – I guess I angered her right now... – Anwser!

- If I don't even know what you mean Onna so how can I anwser you?! – I said... screamed maybe a little too loud.

- VEGETAAAAA!!!! – she yelled in frustration and quickly turned to leave. I stood up and grabbed her hand. I can say she was a little shocked by that, but at the moment I didn't care. – WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?!? You think you can use me like that and than.. – she shrieked and it took all my will power not to cover my ears and let her go.

- SHUT UP!

Onna immediatley went silent. Must've scared her... Hehe. Um, nevermind. Anyways, she went silent and looked up at me.

- But...

- I said shut up and I want to say something now! – she gave me a curt nod, I sighned deeply and begun 

- I did not understand your question Woman. And I'm serious. I don't understand what is happening to me now, and I don't think I like it... I don't know what to think. Last night I let my emotions run free and I admit that was foolish...

- FOOLISH?!? – she yelled but I glared at her and continued

- ... nevertheless I do not regret anything and MY only question is if you regret it or not. – I ended my speech and closed my eyes, wondering what she was going to say...

- What about humans?

- I still think they're little idiot creatures... – I made a dramatic pause - ...although there are exeptions. – When her face lit up, I added – Its not that YOU are this exeption anyway. – I smirked when her face went blood red and she clenched her fists. She let out a roar of fury and charged at me, and when I blocked a few of her punches she kicked me with all her might... you know... down _there. _

- Oh shit, Onna! – I grunted and stumbled on the ground – That... that reminds me of your training... I'll get you, damnit... when I get... better – I panted and crawled to my couch. – Damn you... 

Bulma's POV

Oh. My. Kami. I couldn't belive it. When I woke up and saw his handsome face... I studied it for a moment. It wasn't boyish-like and cute, but sharp and serious.And that moment I thought about how I love this man. His every flaw, every virtue, every inch of his body... I smiled.

I must admit that my little temper tratum before the breakfast wasn't needed, but I felt like I had to get him to talk. I was mad at him, not for long, but honestly... and his last comment made me fly off the handle. Argh! I swear I'm gonna hurt him bad someday! 

When he crawled on his couch I continued to make breakfast. Humming a happy tune (I was very content with myself... heehee) I prepared opmiord with uzpa (something like Earth cornflakes, but worse) for me and sacabyelie (How to describe it... pizza-like dish, stuffed with meat) for the Sayia-jin no Ouji. I called him from the kitchen, but he refused to move (I'm seriously injured, Onna! And it's all your fault!) so I yelled my head off at him, but in the end I brought him his Kami damned food.

Later this afternoon I decided to read something so I brought myself something to drink, setteled on the couch and...

- WOMAN!!! – I heard my Sayia-jin asshole bellow. 

- What. – I muttered angrily and opened my book.

- Time to train – he said maliciously, evil smirk on his face arms crossed and all... All color drained from my face. 

- Huh? - I stammered and fought to keep my cool

- I just remind you that you're still a weak ningen and some training would do you good... But if you're SO weak and pathetic that you can't handle... – I didn't allow him to end. I knew he wanted to bait me, and this time my temper got the best of me. 

- ASSHOLE! I can handle everything! – and with that, I marched off to the GR... 

**A little not for the end:** I'm so SOOOOOORRRRYYYYY that I posted this so late, but it's the end of the semester and the teachers are going nuts... And I mean it... They're really insane! Besides... I had a really, really bad case of a nasty writer's block... Damn...Anyway - you know which part of authuthors note I like the most? Revievers corner! I love telling you guys how wonderful you are! I feel loved!

Android18 – thank you once again... *sighs* tell you what – I don't like lemons too... v_v I don't know what should I tell you... I guess that something like "take care and good luck" with a smile plastered on my face, but it's so cheesy... Well... than I'll just say that it's good that you are... just you. Ack, I'm stupid!

Minna – yeah, I hate it too! ^_^ i just can't stand it!

Crouchingtiger 82 – YEAH! It's from Shrek, but you weren't the first one to guess... mwahahaha... what panda?

MiraisGirl87 – now YOU can lighten up my day, you know... ^______^ (to everyone: this is a huge smile) I'm so glad that you liked the last chapter so much! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!! I wanted it to be just a lil' bit funny... But not cute! Oh well, maybe a little bit. After all, I'm a girl...And YES! Trunks lives! That reminds me that my friend who's constantly writing "Elvis ¿yje" (Elvis lives) on the blackboard... But she's just strange... Huh, who isn't?!?!

dvegetagurl15 – sorry that I updated so late...I'm such a lazy ass... Gosh... But anywayz, thanx for reading, I'm sure that I'll hurry up with the next chaps. But now I'm going to Italy for two weeks, so I don't know...

kamehameha_roshi – lol... Master Roshi looks... cool when he does kamehameha... ^_^ That's good that you're enjoying my fic... Thanx very much! 

Onna – yeah... You've guessed first... It was SHREK. But I guess that the only thing I can offer you are my congratulations, becouse all I own is 18 zlotys (about 4 dollars), a RPG book, my room and 587 used bus tickets. 

That's all folks *insert "merrie melodies" music and Piggy*

Ja ne!!!!!


	11. The Song Remains the Same

**Disclamer: Blah blah blah... I don't own it... **

**AN: **Last chappy was pretty unevenfull, but I guess that things will get more interesting from here... You know, there wasn't any lemon, but I just HAD to bring chibi Trunks into the picture... I won't tell anything else! Anywayz, this fic is coming to an end (4-5 chapters left) and the last chapters will be more interesting... I hope. Frieza's plan will come into action... But that can wait. Oh, and check out Areosmith's "Dream On" (If I'm correct, Eminem used the song in his new single, but I'm not too sure... heh ^^; not a hip-hop expert...) and Led Zeppelin's "Dazed And Confused" and "Kashimir". They're great!   

Chapter 11

The Song Remains The Same

Vegeta's POV

Heh... I swear, that Woman never ceases to amaze me... Body of a weak ningen and a mind of a Sayia-jin. Plus unnatural inteligence, but she'll never hear that coming from _me_.

Sometimes I wonder – what has become of me? I'm a soft, weak Kakarotto-like idiot for Kaio's sake! I can't decide if I want to be that or not... Now that really confusing and confusion is one of the many things I don't like.  How a man who killed millions can be loved, huh? I'm not a damn madman which Earth's history was full of, BUT... This word – but – it's always plaguing me. It's a symbol of my uncertainity. 

If I have to destroy something, I don't have any doubts, but when it comes to building... Oh, great! Now I'm questioning my motives, my existence etc etc blah blah blah... And the worst – I'm talking to myself. It's happened before, but not so frequently as now... Aaargh, shut up! Shut up, you hear me? Of course you can hear me, you are ME! What I am to do NOW I ask you? You don't know...?  Am I going nuts or something...?

I'm in the shower now, so my head is filled with strange thouhgts. My brain must be always preoccupied, when it has to much time to wander, I fear it wanders too far...

I watch the water with fascination, once again re-thinking all recent events and, against my will, a large smile spreads on my lips.

- Oh yes, it will be a good day – I said for the first time in my life and instantly I felt better. I belive that is something that ningens call "self-confidence" or something like that.  I'm not really sure. I'm never sure of anything when it comes down to those stupid ("with exeptions" my stubborn brain added) humans.   

I shook my head, turned off the shower, dried myself and stepped out to the living room. She was already there, dressed in her training outfit. Oh, Kaio... Be strong, Vegeta, be strong...

- Well... shall we? – I asked, showing her the way to the GR. She only smirked evilly and went in. I took a second to relax and followed her.

Bulma's POV

Ok, now I'll show this stuck-up monkey WHO rules here... Sure of myself, I entered the GR and strode the way to the control pannel in a few steps. I waited for him while he stepped in, closed the door and I set the gravity for 7g. I winced at the pressure, but I quickly gathered my pathetic ki and concentrated not to fall before him. Damn that asshole! 

I could _feel_ him watching me, thought exactly I don't know why... My siencetific mind simply couldn't comprehend that. Oh well.

- What are you staring at, huh? – I snapped at him, but he only smirked.

- I can't train in this pathetic gravity, so I decided that I will entertain myself by watching YOU struggle with... 7g – came the swift reply, followed by a awful chukle. Why, oh why must I love him? Of all the creatures in the entire Universe... – You can start with those katas I've tought you. They shouldn't be a problem, even for a weakiling like you... – he added and in that moment I wanted to rip his head off, scrach his eyes out, brake all his fingers and many other things that I will not list here, becouse it's an PG-13 story.     

- As you wish Your _Majesty_ – I spoke through clenched teeth and started my warm-ups. Kami why was he _STARING?!?_ I sighned and stopped for a moment. – Sire, it would be great pleasure for me if you do something else than look at me, damnit!!! – I exploded, punched the control pannel and before I could react, we were both on the ceiling.

- Oops...

- What the HELL did you do you stupid Woman!!! – my Prince bellowed and tried to stand up/down (that depends on ones point of veiw).

- Hehe... Who would've thought... A small mistake... Hehe... really... – I stammered

- WHAT DID YOU DO?!?! – he was angry now. Thank Kami he couldn't move.

- You see... We're in minus gravity... I don't know how it is possible, there's no "minus gravity" in sience, but I guess the machine's broken and an anomaly like that could be possible... Though the reactor... 

- How can we get down? – he snapped. I guess he didn't want to listen to my siencetific speech... Ha! My secret wepon!

- We have to wait untill the GR turns itself off. I set the timer for... 5 hours.

- 5 hours?!?

Now what's up with Mirai Trunks, Goku and the rest of the Z-senshi...?

- We HAVE to get out of here, or else Trunks-san will disappear! – Gohan said while trying to think up an escape plan. – We should've have and emergency plan ready, in case something like that happened.

- But we don't have that so shut up and think – Piccolo growled at the young demi-Sayia-jin. Were all 9-year-olds that lively? He decided to blame it all on his father's influence. Son could be so dense sometimes...

- I think I've got something! – Krillin shouted happily

- Quiet idiot, they might be listening! – Tenshinhan snapped at his friend and seconds later he returned to his meditating state. – Besides, I don't think that anythig you say might save us.

- Heh... an optimist, I see... Listen: I admit that if Bulma was here it would make things easier, but now we just have to rely on Gohan.

- Gohan? – Namek-sei-jin raised a sceptic eyebrow

- Yes. He is the smallest and... let's face it... the smartest. – Krillin stammered before receving a few glares. – Yes he is! With all that sience that ChiChi put in his head... I think he might be able to shut this thing down. 

- What the hell you're talking about? We need to get out of here, not turn the damn thing off! – Piccolo was really getting tired of all this.

- Would you shut up for a second and listen to me?!? – The small man exploded

- Why you little...!

- Piccolo-san! – Gohan stopped his mentor from trying to hurt his friend (yes – trying. Krillin was accually stronger than Piccolo in this anti-ki chamber) – Please, listen to him, I think he has an idea!

Krillin sighned and positioned himself between Trunks and Goku, as far from Piccolo as he could.

- Thank you Gohan – he said – Now, let's continue. Where was I? Oh yes. Only Gohan can get out of here and save us, becouse he's the samllest.  You see that little hole in the wall up there – he pointed at the ventilating system. Everyone nodded. – Ok. I think that it leads to the control center of the anti-ki chamber. If Gohan got out from here, he'd be able to use his power. He'd easily defet the guards, turn off the machine and free us. Are you following? 

- What is a ventilation system? – Goku asked out of the blue. Everyone face-valuted.

- Erm... yes... – a harge sweat drop formed on Krillin's forhead. – Other questions...?

Everyone shook their heads "no"

- Good...

Now we're getting back to our favorite couple!

Bulma

- 3 hours. – I sighned. We were sitting on the blasted ceiling for 2 hours and that is 120 minutes, 7200 seconds, 720000 miliseconds... This was just getting better and better...

Vegeta managed to sit in his meditating position, so he wasn't talking, and I was bored out of my mind. I could use a good argument right now... Kami, am I going nuts or something?

- Vegeta? – I asked. He grunted. That's good... at least he can hear me. – Do you you know any songs?

- Any... what?

- Songs... You know what a song is, don't you? A rhymed text that goes along with music...

- I know what a song is, Woman. I just don't understand why you're asking me that! – he said, annoyance clear in his voice.

- Wellll... We could... sing someting? – I asked once again, my voice getting smaller with each syllable. He glared at me. Oh great.

- Sayia-jins don't sing often Woman. Only on special occasions. And rotting here on this damned ceiling is not what would I call a "special occasion". Besides, I don't like your ningen music – he snapped. He was still angry with me? Oh, whatever.

- Hmpf. Do whatever you want Vegetable. I'm gonna sing, and you're not going to stop me. We humans love singing and music so there – I sticked out my tongue like a 3-year-old and tried to think of a song that I could remember. Than it hit me. One of my favorite childhood songs. How could I forget?

_-"__There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold __  
__And she's buying a stairway to heaven. __  
__When she gets there she knows, if the stores are all closed __  
__With a word she can get what she came for. __  
__Ooh, ooh, and she's buying a stairway to heaven."_- I sung the first few verses, closed my eyes and relaxed even more.-

"_There's a sign on the wall but she wants to be sure __  
__'Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings. __  
__In a tree by the brook, there's a songbird who sings, __  
__Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven. __  
__Ooh, it makes me wonder, __  
__Ooh, it makes me wonder_. 

_There's a feeling I get when I look to the west, __  
__And my spirit is crying for leaving. __  
__In my thoughts I have seen rings of smoke through the trees, __  
__And the voices of those who standing looking. " – _I paused for a second, becouse I thought I heard something. And than I heard it. A soft, strangely soft voice, quietly ending this part.

- "_Ooh, it makes me wonder, __  
__Ooh, it really makes me wonder_." – When someone says that "one's jaw hit the floor", the meaning is metaphorical, but in my case, that accually happened. The Sayia-jin no Ouji was singing with me!!! Aaa!  
- Umm... Vegeta? – I asked fearfully

- Yeah? – he muttered, not opening his eyes._  
_- You've been listening to MY CD's, you asshole!!! – I yelled to get his attention. He looked at me strangely.

- What makes you think that?__

- Becouse you know the lyrics!__

- And? Is listening to the music forbidden?

- No! But you just said that you don't like it!

- So?

- So what?

- What makes you think that I don't like your music?

- Becouse you said so!!!

- I could change my mind!

- In 5 minutes?!

- Yeah!

- Ok. You'll sing with me?

- No.

- What! Why?

- Becouse.

- Why becouse?!?

- Becouse I can't sing, okay?!? – he blew up. Uh huh... What an admission... What a blow to his ego... I couldn't stand it. Seconds later the GR was filled with my hysterical laughter.

- What are you laughing at, you stupid Woman?!? – he raged. His face turned red. That made me laugh even harder.

_20 minutes later..._

- Are you done? – he growled. My laughter decreased only to light giggles.

- Yeah... I think...

- That's good.

Vegeta

Arrgh! Can't a Sayia-jin sing once in a while? And what was that Woman thinking? Laughing at the Prince of all... Oh, nevermind. I've been saying that for so long that even I'm tired of this... odd, isn't it?

Anyway, that Woman's crossed the line this time. I told her something and she had the audacity to... laugh at me like that. And I really like this song... I just couldn't help it! And it's true – I've been listening to her stuff... But what's wrong with that? 

I just happen to like the same bands. I can't remeber their names, becouse those stupid ningens don't do anything right and they call themselves such stupid names that it's beyond me to understand them. That's, of course, all becouse of their stupidity.

I glared at my Woman, but she only smiled back. I simply don't get her sometimes... I even created the first law of Womanisics: 

Woman (in that case: Bulma) + an idiot that fell in... ugh... love with her (that's me) x stupid ningen tradition + a lot of arguing / moronic admissions = total disaster x 2 / cons. cataclisms

We have 2 hours left. I wonder how am I going to stand them.

Back to M. Trunks & the Z senshi!

All of them were currently standing on one another and Gohan was trying to reach to the handle 30 centimeters below the ventilation. 

- Higher, Trunks-san! – he squirmed

- I can't Gohan-san! I'm too weak for that!

- Son! Don't step on my ears! –  Piccolo said in the annoyed voice

- Sorry Piccolo, but I can't hold Trunks properly if you keep shaking like that! – Goku whined

- Hay! Watch it Krillin!

- My nose! 

- Uh oh...

- Almost there! – Gohan yelled and grabbed the handle – Yeah! I did it! Trunks-san, you can let go of me now.

- O... Okaaaaaaay! – Trunks lost his balance and all Z-senshi stumbled on the floor

- That hurt, you know. – Goku said, rubbing his head.

- Oh, shut up. – Namek-sei-jin muttered

- Gohan, are you there? – Krillin shouted

- Yeah! I think I see the exit! – came the muffled reply of the demi-Sayia-jin

- That's good! Go there and see what you can do!

- Ok... Wait there!

- Like we have a choice – Tenshinhan sighned. A few minutes later they all heard ki blasts, and within another minutes, they felt their power coming back.

Just in that moment, the doors opened

- Well, well well... What have we here? You're cunning little bastards, I admit...

Mwahahahaha! A cliff-hanger... You won't guess who's that! *more maniacal laughter*. 

SORRY for the late update, you probably want to skin me alive now, but I've been away. Without a computer. That was just pure torture. Heh...  I hope you liked that chapter – I sure did! Wow! This flu must be really getting me if I say such things... BtW, I know this argument between Bulma and Vegeta was pointless, but I wrote it just to show my parents how they look when they're having yet _another _fit. I showed them only that part, and they were... hmm... Embarassed. I haven't seen them argue for week now. Hehe. Victory! 

And now my fav reviewer's corner!

MiraisGirl87 – The Veggie Doll is great! I can't get enough! I scare everybody with it... heehee ^^; You know that I'll always love your reviews, no matter if they're funny, or not! Thank you!

Kamehameha_roshi – thanks *blushes*... And I thought no one loved me... 

Draegon_fire – heh... Shrek happens to be my godfather's favorite movie... ^^; Now Trunks has no idea that he's not going to disappear... hehe

Jadie – Wow, I've been upgraded... thanx! Trunks will play a bigger part in the story now... Mirai, and Chibi!

C'ya all next time! (*whispers* it would be nice if you review... but it's just a suggestion...)


	12. Carpe Diem

Disclamer: Nah, I don't own it... v_v 

**AN: **I wonder... do I have to say anything besides "enjoy this chapter"? Oh yea, right. I'm a very smart girl and I just figured out that this Puff Daddy's (I don't want to disrespect anybody, but I just don't know how to write it! I don't know a thing about rap! Sorry ^_^;) song – "Come With Me" or something like that is a remake of Led Zeppelin's KASHMIR! Ha! I'm clever, ne? I'm watching MTVClassic and I see a concert clip. I see Puff Daddy. Ok, everything's cool. But... I look a little bit on the right and WHO do you think I see?! Jimmy Page! Looking like an old 4000 yr mummy. Sorry Jim, but you should take better care of yourself... This is also refers to Robert Plant, Mick Jagger, Ringo Starr... and the list goes on. You should see their photos "20yrs before and now"... o_O;;  I wonder how John Lennon and Jim Morrison would look like if they were alive... Ugh... And Elvis?!?! *everybody sweatdrops*

Oh, sorry, I'm blabbing AGAIN. But it was a little shocking to find yet another remake of an old song... First "Dream On" and now this? Oh well.

And ONE LAST note. "Carpe Diem" means "catch the day".

Chapter 12

Carpe Diem

Bulma's POV

Now at least I calmed down a little... Heh. Oh my he's so... cute when he's embarassed. Wait... did I just thought "CUTE"?!?!?! If Vegeta heard it, he'd probably shout me to death... "Sayia-jin no Ouji is nothing but cute Woman, when will you learn your place blah, blah, blah, yadda, yadda, yadda."

I wonder if he knows how irritating his little "speaches" are. Probably yes. Annoying litlle monkey.

I sighned loudly and streched. You've never been on a ceiling, have you? You have no idea how it is to sit in the minus gravity for 5 hours... And I had to put up with with an angered Prince of all Sayia-jins, so I guess you know it was something like hell (eveybody knows I like to exaggarate ^_^;) 

I yawned. Oh my Kami! Boredom! Boredomboredomboredom....  /AN: This is just reflecting my feelings right now/

Damn.

Nothing to do.

He's not even insulting me...

Aaargh!!!

Suddenly, a very good idea (read as: very evil) formed in my mind. An idea, how to piss Veggie off.

I took a deep breath and...

"_IN THE TOOOWN THAT III WAAS BOOORN, _(he opened one eye)

_LIVED A MAAAAN WHO SAILED TO SEEEEE ._(second eye)

_AND HE TOOOLD US OF HIS LIIIIFE _(he was looking at me critically)

_IN THE LAAAND OF SUBMARINEEES. _(he seemed a little bit shaken)

_SO WE SAAAALIED DOWN TO THE SUUUN _(he raised one eyebrow)

_TILL WE FOOOOUND THE SEA OF GREEEEN _(he shook his head)

_AND WE LIIIVED BENETH THE WAAAVES _(looked at me again)

_IN OUR YELLOW SUBMARIIIIINE!_(made a strange sound)

_WEEE ALL LIVE IN THE YELLOW SUBMARINE, YELLOW SUBMARINE, YELLOW SUBMARINE...!"_ (and crawled up to me) I don't have to mention that I sang totally out of key...

Vegeta

Yes! I've got it! The Woman IS insane! What the hell was THAT?!? This text made no sense, and yet she sung like she belived every word! I eyed her sceptically, and decided to check if she had a fever.

I gathered my ki to move and started to crawl in her direction. She looked a little bit startled, but that didn't matter – she should be afraid. Hehe. "Time to learn to respect the Prince!" I thought. Of course, I din't want her to fear me, but just to SHOW SOME RESPECT, damnit!

When I finally reached her, she looked at me strangely and I just wished she saw her expression when I felt her forehead. Priceless.

- Well Woman, decided to shut up? Or I have to make you? – I asked dangerously, but with a hint of humor in my voice. Which she, of course, caught. 

- Well my Prince, I think that I ended. For now. – Huh? FOR NOW?!

- What do you mean "for now"?! – I growled. I've had enough of her singing for lifetime. I liked her voice, but – let's face it – too much is too much... Besides, I wanted to sing along and that'd just RUIN my reputation (if I had any left)

- Yes. I'm bored, I want to do something, so I sing – what else do you propose, huh? – she raised her eyebrow

- Meditate – I stated and watched her cringe. Heh. Weak human.

- But I don't know how to meditate. – she muttered and lowered her gaze to the floor... erm ceilimg. She... what?

- You don't know how to meditate? But that's the easiest thing in the Universe! – I laughed and savoyed her angered look. Oh, how I love to bait her... – If you don't know how to _meditate_ – I stressed the word – I can always teach you... All you have to do is _ask_... – I smirked and awaited her response.

- So teach me, my mighty Sayia-jin no Ouji. – she said with an evil grin on her face. That was NOT the answer I expected... Oops...

- Um... yes... that's right... Sooo... Sit in the lotus position – I waited for her to shift her form and when she finally did it, I told her to close her eyes, and clear her mind. We sat like this for about 15 minutes, when I realized how close we really were. Too close for my liking.

- Woman? – I whispered, though I didn't want to. I didn't know what I was doing.

- Yea? – She asked, equally quietly.

- I... – this time I knew what I wanted to say, but words never found their way through my throat. I just kissed her instead.

Bulma

I don't think I understood that. I guess he was trying to tell me something, but words failed him and he decided to express it instead. At least I hoped that... 

Just when I was about to kiss him back be both were thrown to the GR floor – our torment in this "minus gravity" was over. I came to conclusion that people act weird when they don't have anything constructive to do...  I can't belive that I sung in fron of Vegeta! My brain must've been so squashed in that dmned machine that I couldn't think straight... My Kami, I'll never hear the end of this!

We stood up, looked at eachother strangely and raced to the shower, never saying a word. Of course, the Sayia-jin no Ouji was first to get to the bathroom (suprise, suprise!) and just when I thought that he'd mock me and say that I'm a slow weakling, he moved aside and AGAIN without a word _let me in first._

I must say that I was shocked (tough tried not to show it) and at first thought that it was some kind of joke, but when I looked up to him, I didn't notice even a shadow of his usual smirk. I calmly stepped into the bathroom, closed the door and heavily sat on the ground.

That, I thought, was that.

Vegeta's gone mad.  

Vegeta

I popped down on my couch and closed my eyes. The Woman looked right down shocked when I let her shower first, but at that moment I didn't care. I've been waiting for 5 hours, I could wait another 15 minutes.

Just when I was finally dozing off, I felt....

Trunks, Goku & ca³a reszta*

- W... who ARE you? –was all that Mirai Trunks could choke out. He din't belive his eyes. He REFUSED to belive his eyes. In front of him and Z-senshi stood a creature that, in some ways, resembled Frieza, but his (his?) ki was about 3 times stronger... The pure energy that this... something was emitting was unbelivable.

- Oh my, I'm disappointed that my dear btother didn't mention me before... But I guess that jelousy got the best of him... – the creature replied, smirking slightly

- Jelousy? – Piccolo raised an eyebrow

- Well, you see... I'm a great deal stronger than my little brother... He was always weaker, though our father tolerates him more than me... Strange, isn't it?

- But WHO are you anyway. – inquired Gohan

- Sayians... Always so impatient... – Frieza's brother shook his (let's say he really is a male) head – My name is Kooler, little one.

Bulma

I showered and left the bathroom.

 In the second I got out, Vegeta grabbed my arms, led me to the living room and put me down on his couch. He had a serious look on his face and felt that something was wrong.

- Listen Woman. – he spoke quickly -  Something happened. Kakarotto's, his brat's, this weird kid's and the others went sky-high... I think it might be serious - I think the battle started and I have to go... Just... please, stay here, don't go anywhere, I beg you! – he brushed his hand against my cheek and looked at me almost... tenderly? – I love you Onna! – he finally blurted out and ran out as fast as he could. That's when I made a mad dash to the lab in a frantic search for a useful wepon...

*ca³a reszta (pl) – and the rest. I don't know why I put it there... Just out of the blue... o_O

A short note fo the end: Yes, I know, I know... Short and posted so late that I wouldn't be suprised if I found a scorpion under my pillow tomorrow... BUT, we have some action here, right? I wanted to show that peace and idylla is a fragile thing and it never lasts long... Bulma and Vegeta had their sweet time together and it was sometimes sad, serious, humorus or simple stupid, but now things change and they will face serious problems... I still wonder how the story will end... I have several alternative ways (some of them sad, some happy), but seriously think about a happy-end... Hmm... Well, I guess that you'll just have to wait to find out... Oh, and thanx to all my dear reviewers: Android18, Mystic, DBZ Fanfiction Queen, Vegito044 and MiraiGirl87 (I just adore your reviews girl!) And I love all of you guys!!! I'm very sorry that I'm such a lazy person, but I PROMISE and realy promise than next chap will be posted asap and it will be LONG. Untill then...

Ja'ne

Asia


End file.
